English-Interlingua Dictionary m
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- m (letter ~) n littera m (em) * ~ .D (physician) n doctor, MD * ~ .D (physician) n MD, doctor * ~ .D Med n MD mac n impermeabile macabre adj macabre * ~ , gruesome adj macabre macadam n macadam * n macadam A] macadamization n macadamisation macadamize v macadamisar Macao Geog n Macao macaroni n macaroni macaronic (as in macaronic verse) adj macaronic * ~ composition, macaronics n macaronea * ~ composition, macaronics n macaronea (-éa) macaronics, macaronic composition n macaronea * ~ , macaronic composition n macaronea (-éa) macaroon n macaron mace (1. herald's staff; 2. club) n massa * n massa mace-bearer n massero macédoine Cookery n macedonia Macedon, Macedonia n Macedonia Macedonia Geog n Macedonia * ~ , Macedon n Macedonia Macedonian (inhabitant of Macedonia) n macedone * (pertaining to Macedonia) adj macedone * (pertaining to Macedonia) adj macedonie maceration (steeping) n maceramento Machiavellian adj machiavellic * n machiavellista Machiavellism n machiavellismo machinate v machinar machination n machination machinator, plotter n machinator machine gun n mitraliatrice * ~ gunner n mitraliator * n machina * n machina (mà-) machine-gun n mitraliatrice * ~ -gun v mitraliar machinery (machines collectively) n machineria * (machines collectively) n machineria (-ìa) * n machineria machinist (one who invents, makes or controls machines) n machinista * n machinista macho (brave) adj macho, viril * (brave) adj viril, macho * (male) adj masche * adj masculin machopolyp Zool n machopolypo * Zool n machopolypo (-pò-) mackerel n maquerello * n maquerello (makeréllo) mackintosh (apple) n pomo de mackintosh * (clothing) n impermeabile * Comp n mackintosh macro- (long, large) occurring in compounds] adj macr- macrocephalic adj macrocephale macrocephaly n macrocephalia * n macrocephalia (-ìa) macrocosm n macrocosmo macrocosmic adj macrocosmic macroscelia, long-leggedness n macroscelia * ~ , long-leggedness n macroscelia (-ìa) Macroscelides, elephant shrew Zool n macro-scelide * ~ , elephant shrew Zool n macro-scelide (-scé-) macroscelous, long-legged adj macroscele macroscopic adj macroscopic macroseism, major earthquake n macroseismo * ~ , major earthquake n macroseismo (-séizmo) mad (angry) adj furiose * (as in mad dog) adj rabiose * (be ~) v furer * (crazy) adj demente, folle * (crazy) adj folle, demente * (go ~) v affollar se, rabiar * (go ~) v rabiar, affollar se * (idea) adj insensate * (mentally deranged) adj folle * (upset, make ~) v inferer, inrabiar * (upset, make ~) v inrabiar, inferer Madagascar Geog n Madagascar madam n dama, seniora, domina * n domina, dama, seniora * n seniora, domina, dama madden v affollar * ~ , drive mad v affollar maddening adj exasperante madder n rubia * ~ root n alizari * ~ root, alizarin n alizarina mad-dog n can rabiose Madeira Geog n Madeira madman n phrenetico * ~ , phrenctic n phrenetico madness (craziness) n dementia, follia * (craziness) n follia, dementia * (mental derangement) n follia * (mental derangement) n follia (-ìa) * (of animal) n rabia * n affollamento madonna n madonna madrigal Mus n madrigal magazine (entertaining periodical for the general reader) n magazine A] * (entertaining periodical for the general reader) n magazine * (of military supply) Mil], (entertaining periodical for the general reader) n magazin * (periodical) n magazine, periodico, revista * (periodical) n periodico, revista, magazine * (periodical) n revista, magazine, periodico * n Mil] mage, magus n mago maggot n larva, verme * n verme, larva magic adj magic * n magia * n magia (-ìa) * ~ spell, fascination n prestigio * ~ , magical adj magic * ~ , white magic, theurgy n theurgia * ~ , white magic, theurgy n theurgia (-ìa) magical, magic adj magic magician Fem maga * Neut magician * n magico * n Masc] * ~ , sorcerer n mago magisterial (as in magisterial air) adj magistral magistracy, magistrature (1. dignity or office of a magistrate; 2. magistrates collectively) n magistratura magistral Pharm adj magistral magistrate n magistrato magistrature, magistracy (1. dignity or office of a magistrate; 2. magistrates collectively) n magistratura magnanimity n magnanimitate magnanimous adj magnanime * adj magnanime (-nà-) magnate (1. person of eminence or great influence; 2 . Hist] (member of the Upper House in the Diets of Hungary and Poland) n magnate magnesia (magnesium oxide) Chem] n magnesia magnesian Chem adj magnesian magnesic Chem adj magnesic magnesium n magnesium * n magnesium (-né-) magnet (gen/mech) n magnete * n magnete magnetic (gen/mech) adj magnetic * adj magnetic magnetism n magnetismo magnetize (1. to charge with magnetic properties; 2. to mesmerize) v magnetisar magneto Elec n magneto magneto-electric adj magneto-electric magnetron Phys n magnetron magnificence n magnificentia magnificent adj magnific * adj magnificente magnify vt magnificar * ~ , exalt, extol v magnificar magnifying, amplifying adj amplificative magniloquence n magniloquentia magniloquent adj magniloquente magnitude (1. greatness; 2. Astron]) n magnitude * n magnitudine magpie n pica magus, mage n mago maharaja n maharaja * n maharaja Hind] maharanee n maharani * n maharani Hind] mahatma n mahatma Mahdi n mahdi * n mahdi (-dì) mahogany n acaju * n acaju -jù] * n mahagoni * n mahagoni (-hà-) Mahometan, Mohammedan adj mahometan * ~ , Mohammedan n mahometano Mahometanism, Mohammedanism n mahometismo maid n servitrice maiden (girl) n puella, puera * (girl) n puera, puella * (Miss) n senioretta * (virgin) n virgine * n domincella, donzella * n donzella, domincella maidenhood n virginitate maidenly adj/adv virginal, virginose * ~ adj/adv virginose, virginal mail (air ~) n posta aeree * (armor) n armatura de maillia * (black ~) n chantage, extorsion * (black ~) n extorsion, chantage * (letters) n curreo, currero * (letters) n currero, curreo * (letters, papers, sent by post) n currero * (service) n posta * Comp n posta electronic * adj postal * v postar * ~ , post v postar mail-armor n malia mail-carrier n currero, postero * ~ -carrier n postero, currero mailet n mallette mailman, postman n currero mail-server n Comp] maim, cripple, lame v stropiar maimed person, cripple n stropiato * ~ , mutilated adj mutile main adj principal * ~ , principal, chief adj principal mainland n terra firme * ~ , continent n terra mainly adv principalmente maintain (1. to keep in the same position or status; 2 . to adhere to an opinion) v mantener * (keep alive) v mantener vive, supportar * (keep alive) v supportar, mantener vive * (support) v supportar * ~ an argument v contender * v mantener * ~ , affirm v pretender * ~ , affirm v pretender -tend-/-tent-/-tens-] maintainer n mantenitor maintenance (1. as in maintenance of order; 2. means of sustenance) n mantenimento * (1. as in maintenance of order; 2. means of sustenance) n mantenentia * n mantenimento maize (corn) n mais * ~ , corn (Indian) n mais * ~ , corn (Indian) n mais (-ìs) majestic adj auguste, majestic, magnific * adj magnific, auguste, majestic * adj majestatic * adj majestic, magnific, auguste * ~ , majestical adj majestose majestical, majestic adj majestose majesty n majestate * n majestate * n majestate major (1. Army]; 2. person who is of age) n major * (1. greater in demension, rank, age; 2. Mus]; 3. Law] (of full age) adj major * adj major * ~ earthquake, macroseism n macroseismo * ~ earthquake, macroseism n macroseismo (-séizmo) * n major majordomo n majordomo * ~ -domo n majordomo majority (1. greater or greatest number; 2. legal age of responsibility; 3. rank of an army major) n majoritate * (1. rank of an army major; 2. legal age of responsibility) n majoria * (1. rank of an army major; 2. legal age of responsibility) n majoria (-ìa) * (adulthood) n majoritate * (the greater number) n majoritate make (1. to create, produce; 2. to render, cause to be or become) v facer fac-/fact-;-fic-/-fect-] * (1. to create, produce; 2. to render, cause to be or become) v facer * ~ a choice, choose v optar * ~ a criminal attempt v attentar * ~ a fideicommissum v fideicommitter * ~ a fideicommissum v fideicommitter -mitt-/-miss-] * ~ a harsh, shrill, noise v strider * ~ a pack of, pack v paccar * ~ a speech, harangue v orar * ~ a tracing, trace v calcar * ~ a tumult v tumultuar * ~ an allusion or reference to v referer * ~ an allusion or reference to v referer -fer-/-lat-] * ~ autographic reproductions, autograph v autographiar * ~ believe, simulate, feign, pretend v finger * ~ believe, simulate, feign, pretend v finger fing-/fict-] * ~ bitter v amarisar * ~ black, blacken v nigrar * ~ clear or lucid v lucidar * ~ clear, show v arguer * ~ conformable to a norm, normalize v normar * ~ conjectures, conjecture v conjecturar * ~ conjectures, conjecture v conjicer * ~ conjectures, conjecture v conjicer -jic-/ject-] * ~ depraved, deprave v depravar * ~ din, make rattling, make noise v strepitar * ~ disappear, whisk away Conjuring v escamotar * ~ distinct, singularize v singularisar * ~ double, double v duplicar * ~ drunk, inebriate v inebriar * ~ easy, facilitate v facilitar * ~ empty, empty v vacuar * ~ enemies of v inimicar * ~ feverish, throw into a fever v infebrar * ~ firm or stable v firmar * ~ firm, strengthen v affirmar * ~ friends of v amicar * ~ game of, ridicule v ludificar * ~ greater v majorar * ~ greater, enlarge v aggrandir * ~ hoarse or husky v inraucar * ~ honey (as in bees making honey) v mellificar * ~ honey, honey v mellar * ~ illustrious, illustrate v illustrar * ~ impatient v impatientar * ~ indignant v indignar * ~ infirm, weaken v infirmar * ~ into bread v panificar * ~ into dough v impastar * ~ iridescent, iridize v irisar * ~ manifest, externalize v exteriorisar * ~ manly v masculinisar * ~ marginal notes on v marginar * ~ masculine Gram v masculinisar * ~ music, play v musicar * n fabrication, figura, forma * n figura, forma, fabrication * n forma, fabrication, figura * ~ noise, make din, make rattling v strepitar * ~ one's debut v debutar * ~ one's hair stand on end, give one goose flesh v horripilar * ~ one's testament or will v testar * ~ or wage war, war v guerrear * ~ over or deliver up as property v mancipar * ~ pleasant v ingratiar * ~ pregnant, impregnate v pregnar * ~ proud v inorgoliar * ~ pure, purify v lavar * ~ rattling, make noise, make din v strepitar * ~ ready, prepare v apprestar * ~ reconnaissance of, reconnoiter v recognoscer * ~ reconnaissance of, reconnoiter v recognoscer -gnosc-/-gnit-] * ~ red, redden v rubificar * ~ rhymes or verses v rimar * ~ rough, roughen v asperar * ~ round, round v arrotundar * ~ round, round v rotundar * ~ sad, sadden v attristar * ~ sad, sadden v contristar * ~ serene v serenar * ~ shorter, shorten v accurtar * ~ shorter, shorten v curtar * ~ solid or firm v solidar * ~ stand out Paint v distaccar * ~ strong, strengthen v corroborar * ~ strong, strengthen v roborar * ~ thirsty v assetar * ~ uninterested or indifferent v disinteressar * ~ up into pastry v pastissar * ~ up, paint v fardar * ~ use of subterfuges v subterfugir * ~ use of, use v usar * v fabricar, facer, formar * v facer, formar, fabricar * v formar, fabricar, facer * ~ worse, aggravate (a disease, pain, etc.) v exasperar * ~ worthy, dignify v dignificar * ~ wry faces, grimace v grimassar * ~ young again, rejuvenate v rejuvenescer * ~ , do (with studied care) v compassar * ~ , manufacture v fabricar * ~ , manufacture, confect v confectionar make-a-living v ganiar su vita, superviver * ~ -a-living v superviver, ganiar su vita make-away-with v vader se con make-do (- and go without) v arrangiar se con e contentarse sin * ~ -do v arrangiarse con make-for (go) v vader * ~ -for (go) v vader (se) make-good (repair) v reparar make-me v fortia me make-much-of-a-thing v facer troppo de un cosa make-out (kiss) v basiar se passionatemente * ~ -out (result) v resultar * ~ -out (see) v vider maker n fabricator facetor * ~ of artificial flowers n florista * ~ , doer n facitor * ~ , manufacturer n fabricante make-shift (in haste) adj subitari facite * ~ -shift (in haste) adj subitari facite (facto) make-up (a story) v inventar * ~ -up (a story) v inventar (se) * ~ -up (peace) v facer le pace * ~ -up, rouge, paint Cosmetics n fardo make-way v ceder, facer via * ~ -way v facer via, ceder making a criminal attempt on, attacking adj attentatori * ~ deeper in level, deepening (action of) n approfundamento * ~ infirm, weakening (action of) n infirmation * ~ pretensions or laying claims adj pretentiose * ~ progress, advancing adj proficiente * ~ soft, softening n amollimento * ~ strong (act of strengthening) n corroboration * ~ , compounding n confection malaceous Bot adj malacee malady (illness, sickness) n maladia malapropos (french) adv importune, malapropos intempestive * (french) adv malapropos intempestive, importune malaria (illness) n malaria * Pathol n malaria * Pathol n malaria I] malarial adj malaric Malawi Geog n Malawi Malay (1. member of the Malayan Race; 2. Malay language) n malay * (1. member of the Malayan Race; 2. Malay language) n malay (-ài) * ~ , Malayan adj malay * ~ , Malayan adj malay (-ài) Malaya, Malay Peninsula n Malaya Malaysia Geog n Malaysia malcontent adj malcontente male Masc masculin, masculino * Masc masculino, masculin * adj mascule * n masculo * n masculo (màs-) * ~ nurse n infirmero malediction n exsecration, malediction * n malediction, exsecration * ~ , curse n malediction malefactor n malfactor malefic, harmful adj malefic * ~ , harmful adj malefic (-lé-) maleficence, mischievousness n maleficentia maleficent, evil-doing adj maleficente * ~ , harmful adj malfaciente malevolence n malevolentia malevolent adj malevole * adj malevolente * n malevolente, malvate * n malvate, malevolente malformation n malformation Mali Geog n Mali malic adj malic malice n malitia malicious adj malevolente, maligne, malvate * adj maligne, malvate, malevolente * adj malitiose * adj malvate, malevolente, maligne malign v facer malevolentia * v malignar malignancy, malignity n malignitate malignant (1. malicious; 2. malign, harmful) adj maligne malignity, malignancy n malignitate mall (1. mallet used in game of mall; 2. the game mall; 3. the alley in which mall was played) n malleo malleability n malleabilitate malleable adj malleabile * adj molle mallet n malletto * ~ , beetle, ram, sledge hammer n massa mallow n malache, malva * n malva, malache malnutrition n subalimentation malodorous adj malodor malpractice n malpractica * v malpracticar malt (convert into malt) v maltar * n malt Malta Geog n Malta malter, maltster n maltator maltese adj/n maltese maltose Chem n maltosa maltreat v maltractar maltreatment n maltractamento * n maltractamento, maltracto * n maltracto, maltractamento maltster, malter n maltator malversation (corruption in office) n malversation mama (mother) n mamma mamelon Geog n mamillon mamillary (1. pertaining to the breast; 2. mammiform) adj mamillari * ~ , mamillated adj mamillate * ~ , mamilliform adj mamilliforme mamillated, mamillary adj mamillate mamilliform, mamillary adj mamilliforme mamma Anat n mamilla * Anat n mamma mammal adj/n mammal * n mammal * n mammifero * n mammifero (-ì-) mammalogical adj mammalogic mammalogy n mammalogia * n mammalogia (-ìa) mammaries n mammarias, mammas * n mammas, mammarias mammary adj mammari mammiferous adj mammifere mammiform adj mammiforme mammon Bib n mammona mammoth adj gigantesc * n mammut man (1. human being; 2. adult male person) n homine * (adult male) n homine, viro * (adult male) n viro, homine * (male human being) n viro * (mankind) n homine, humanitate * (mankind) n humanitate, homine * (species) n humanitate * v equipar, guarnir de homines * v guarnir de homines, equipar manage (administer) v administrar * (conduct, lead) v conducer * (cope) v arrangiar se * (deal with) v essayar, tractar * (deal with) v tractar, essayar * (direct) v diriger, gerer * (direct) v gerer, diriger * (horses) v manear * (master) v maestrar, magistrar * (master) v magistrar, maestrar * (sports) v managiar * ~ , administer v gerer * ~ , administer v gerer ger-/gest-] manageable adj agibile * adj agibile, maneabile * adj maneabile, agibile management n administration, direction * n direction, administration * n gerentia * ~ , administration n gestion manager (of estate, etc) n administrator * (sports) n manager(-o) * n director, gerente * n gerente * n gerente, director * n impresario * ~ , administrator n administrator manageress n directrice, gerente * n gerente, directrice manage-to (succeed) v succeder a managing director n director gerente Manchu (1. Manchurian; 2. Manchu language) n manchu * (1. Manchurian; 2. Manchu language) n manchu (-tchù;-djù) * ~ , Manchurian adj manchu * ~ , Manchurian adj manchu (-tchù;-djù) Manchukuo npr manchukuo * ~ npr manchukuo (-tchùkwò;-djùkwò) Manchuria npr Manchuria * ~ npr Manchuria (-tch-;-dj-) -mancy (divination) occurring in compounds] n -mantia * ~ -mancy (divination) occurring in compounds] n -mantia (-ìa) mandarin (- Chinese) n chinese mandarin * (chinese official) n mandarin * (Chinese public official) n mandarin * (fruit) n mandarina * (tangerine) n mandarina * (tree) n mandariniero mandarinate n mandarinato mandarinism n mandarinismo mandatary, mandatory n mandatario mandate Pol n mandato * n mandato mandator, principal Law n mandante mandatory adj obligatori * ~ , mandatary n mandatario mandible (jaw) n mandibula, maxilla * (jaw) n maxilla, mandibula mandibular adj mandibular mandola, mandora, pandora, pandore, bandore (musical instrument similar to a mandolin, but larger) n mandola I] * ~ , mandora, pandora, pandore, bandore (musical instrument similar to a mandolin, but larger) n mandola mandolin n mandolino * n mandolino I] mandora, pandora, pandore, bandore, mandola (musical instrument similar to a mandolin, but larger) n mandola I] * ~ , pandora, pandore, bandore, mandola (musical instrument similar to a mandolin, but larger) n mandola mane n criniera man-eater, cannibal n anthropophago * ~ -eater, cannibal n anthropophago (-òphago) man-eating, cannibal, anthropophagous adj anthropophage * ~ -eating, cannibal, anthropophagous adj anthropophage (-òphage) manège (1. horsemanship; 2. riding school) n maneo * (1. horsemanship; 2. riding school) n maneo (-éo) maneuver v manovrar * ~ , manoeuvre n manovra * ~ , manoeuvre v manovrar maneuverability n manovrabilitate maneuverable adj manovrabile maneuverer n manovrator manganate Chem n manganato manganese (the metal manganese) Chem] n manganese manganic Chem adj manganic manganiferous adj manganifere manganite Mineral n manganite manganous Chem adj manganose mange, scabies n scabie manger, crib n mangiatoria * ~ , crib n mangiatoria (-ja-) mangi, scabious adj scabiose mangle (clothes) v passar per le exprimitor * (mutilate) v deformar, mutilar * (mutilate) v mutilar, deformar * n exprimitor de aqua mango n mango man-handle (move by force) v mover mano * ~ -handle (treat roughly) v maltractar man-hole n foramine de accesso man-hood (age) n etate viril * (as in to arrive at manhood) n virilitate * ~ -hood (bravery) n valentia * ~ -hood (virility) n virilitate mania (1. Pathol]; 2. as in sport mania) n mania * (1. Pathol]; 2. as in sport mania) n mania (-ìa) * n mania, obsession * n obsession, mania * ~ , frenzy n furor maniac adj maniac * adj maniac (-ì-) * n maniaco * n maniaco (-ì-) manicure n cura del manos, manicura * n manicura, cura del manos * v curar le manos manicurist n manicuro manifest adj manifeste * n manifesto * v manifesta * v manifestar * ~ , patent adj patente manifestation (1. act of manifesting; 2. public demonstration) n manifestation * n manifestation manifesto n manifesto manifold n diverse, multiple * n multiple, diverse maniluvium, bath for the hands Med n maniluvio manipulate v manipular manipulation n manipulation manipulative adj manipulative manipulator n manipulator manipulatory adj manipulatori Manitoba (Canada) n Manitoba * Geog n Manitoba mankind n humanitate manliness (bravery) n virtute * n virilitate * ~ , valor n virtute manly (brave) adj valente * (macho) adj macho, masche * (macho) adj masche, macho * (virile) adj viril * (vulgar) prep. phr con coliones man-made adj artificial * ~ -made product, artifact n artefacto man-made-product n artefacto manna (1. Biblical manna; 2. Pharm]) n manna * ~ grass Bot n glyceria mannequin (1. figure of a person used by artists, tailors; 2. dressmaker's live model) n mannequin F] * (1. figure of a person used by artists, tailors; 2. dressmaker's live model) n mannequin manner (custom) n more * (method) n maniera * ~ , custom, usage n more * ~ , fashion n faction * ~ , way n maniera * ~ , wise, way n guisa mannerism n manierismo mannerist n manierista mannerly, well-mannered adj manierose mano- (1. rare, thin; 2. gaseous) occurring in compounds] adj man- manoeuvre n manovra * v manovrar manograph Engin n manographo * Engin n manographo (-ò-) manometer n manometro * n manometro (-ò-) manor (medieval) n feudo * (modern) n proprietate seniorial manor-house n casa seniorial man-power n mano de obra mansard (1. mansard roof; 2. mansard story or room) Arch] n mansarda man-servant, valet n camerero mansion n casa seniorial, palatio * n palatio, casa seniorial man-slaughter n homicidio * ~ -slaughter n homicidio (involuntari) mantelet (1. short mantle or cape; 2. Fortif]) n mantelletto mantel-piece n mantello * ~ -piece n mantello (del camino) mantic adj mantic * ~ , divination, manticism n mantica manticism, mantic, divination n mantica mantilla (Spanish) n mantilla * (Spanish) n mantilla H] mantis -mante Zool n mante mantle n mantello * ~ , cloak, coat n mantello manual (book) n manual * (keyboard) n claviero * adj manual * ~ manual adj manual manually adv a mano, manualmente * adv manualmente, a mano manufactory, factory n manufactura manufacture n manufactura * ~ of wool n laneria * ~ of wool n laneria (-ìa) * v manufacturar * ~ , confect, make v confectionar * ~ , fabrication n fabrication * ~ , fabrication n manufactura * ~ , make v fabricar manufactured article n fabricato manufacturer n fabricante * ~ , maker n fabricante manufacturing (as in manufacturing town) adj manufacturari manumission n manumission manumit v manumitter -mitt-/-miss-l manure n stercore * v stercorar * ~ , dung n stercore * ~ , dung v stercorar manuscript adj manuscripte * n manuscripto manx adj del insula de man, manese * adj manese, del insula de man many (a good ~) adj un bon numero de * (how ~) adv quante * (so ~) adv tante * adj multe * adj plurimel * adj plurimel (plù-) * ~ adj/pron multe, plure * ~ adj/pron plure, multe * ~ pron multos, plure * ~ pron plure, multos many-a adj multe many-colored adj multicolor many-sided, multilateral adj multilatere map (of town) n plano * n carta * n carta (geographic), mappa * n carta, mappa * n mappa * n mappa, carta * n mappa, carta (geographic) * ~ of the world n mappamundi * ~ of the world n mappamundi NL] * v facer le mappa/plano de maple n acere * ~ tree, maple n acere * ~ , maple tree n acere map-out v traciar mar v guastar marabou Ornith n marabu * Ornith n marabu (-bù) marabout (Mohammedan saint or hermit) n marabut marasca (cherry) n marasca * (cherry) n marasca I] maraschino n maraschino marathon n marathon marauder n piliator, predator * n predator, piliator marble (1. as in Carrara marble; 2. as in to play marbles) n marmore * adj marmorari * ~ carver, marble cutter n marmorero * ~ cutter, marble carver n marmorero * ~ cutting n marmoreria * ~ cutting n marmoreria (-ìa) * n marmore * ~ polisher n marmorero * ~ quarry n marmoriera * v marmorisar * ~ works n marmoreria * ~ works n marmoreria (-ìa) * ~ , marbleize v marmorar * ~ , marbleize v marmorisar marbleize, marble v marmorar * ~ , marble v marmorisar marbleizer, marbler n marmorator marbler, marbleizer n marmorator marcescence Bot n marcescentia marcescent Bot adj marcescente * Bot adj marcescente (ppr of marcescer) march (as in military, processional, funeral, march) n marcha * (as in military, processional, funeral, march) n marcha (-sh-) * (month) n martio * (musical) n marcha * n marcha * n martio * v marchar * v marchar (-sh-) * ~ , marchland n marca marchioness n marchesa * ~ , marquise n marchesa * ~ , marquise n marchese * ~ , marquise n marquise * ~ , marquise n marquise F] marchland, march n marca marchpane, marzipan n marzapane * ~ , marzipan n marzapane I] mare n cavalla margaric Chem adj margaric margarine n margarina margin (1. border, edge; 2. margin of a printed or written page) n margine * n margine marginal adj marginal marginally adv marginalmente marginate, bordered adj marginate * ~ , bordered adj marginate (pp of marginar) marguerite n margarita * ~ , daisy n margarita Marian adj marian Marie, Mary n Maria * ~ , Mary n Maria (-ìa) marigold n calendula marijuana n marihuana marinade n marinada * ~ , marinate v marinar marinate v marinar * ~ , marinade v marinar marine (1. as in merchant marine; 2. Paint]) n marina * (of the sea) adj marin * adj marin * n marina * ~ shell, conch n concha mariner, sailor, seaman n marinero * ~ , seaman n nauta Mariolatry (excessive veneration of the Virgin Mary) n marianismo Marion n Marion marionette, puppet n marionette * ~ , puppet n marionette F] Marist RCCh n marista marital adj marital maritime adj maritime * adj maritime (-rì-) marjoram n majorana mark (1. Hist] (unit of weight for gold and silver; 2. Fin] (monetary unit) n marco * (1. trace, impression; 2. sign, indication; 3. stamp, brand, label) n marca * (correct) v corriger * (currency) n marco * (indicate, distinguish etc. by a mark or marks) v marcar * (note) v notar, prestar attention * (note) v prestar attention, notar * (school) n nota * (sign) n marca, signo * (sign) n signo, marca * (stain) n macula * (target) n scopo * ~ again v remarcar * ~ my words! phr marca mi parolas! * n Marco * ~ over a word as sign of abbreviation Paleog n titulo * ~ over a word as sign of abbreviation Paleog n titulo (tì-) * v marcar * ~ with rhythm v rhythmar * ~ , grade School n nota * ~ , target n scopo * ~ , token, indication n indicio marked (as in a marked difference) adj marcate * (as in a marked difference) adj marcate (pp of marcar) * (observable) adj notabile marker (device) n marca * (instrument for marking) n marca * (one who marks) n marcator * (person) n marcator market (1. market place; 2. as in cattle market; 3. Econ, Com]) n mercato * n mercato * v mercar marketable, merchantable adj commerciabile marketer, merchant, dealer n mercator market-research n investigation del mercato mark-out v traciar marksman n tirator * ~ , sharpshooter n tirator marmalade n mermelada de oranges marmorize v marmorisar maroon adj de color marron * v abandonar sur un insula deserte marquee n grande tenta * n marquise * n marquise F] Marquesas (Islands) n Marquesas * (Islands) n Marquesas H] Marquesas-Islands Geog n Insulas Marquesa marquess n marchesa, marchese * n marchese, marchesa * ~ , marquis n marchese marquis n marchese * n marguis * n marguis F] * ~ , marquess n marchese marquisate n marchesato marquise, marchioness n marchesa * ~ , marchioness n marchese * ~ , marchioness n marquise * ~ , marchioness n marquise F] marriage n maritage * n maritage (-aje) * ~ , matrimony n connubio marriageable adj maritabile * ~ , nubile adj nubile marriage-certificate n certificato de matrimonio married (get ~) v maritar (se), sposar (se) * (get ~) v maritar, sposar * (get ~) v sposar (se), maritar (se) * (get ~) v sposar, maritar * adj maritate * adj sponsate * adj sponsate (pp of sponsar) * adj sposate * adj sposate (pp of sposar) marrow Anat n medulla * Hort cucurbita * n medulla marrowy adj medullose marry (take in marriage) v sponsar * (take in marriage) v sposar * (unite in wedlock) v maritar * v maritar Mars (1. Rom Relig]; 2. Astron]) n Marte * n marte marsh adj paludic * n palude * ~ , bog n marisco * ~ , swamp n palude marshal n marechal * ~ , field marshal n marechal * ~ , field marshal n marechal F] Marshal-Islands Geog n Insulas Marshall * ~ -Islands v ordinar marshalship n marechalato * n marechalato (-sh-) marshy adj paludic, paludose * adj paludose * adj paludose, paludic martial (1. pertaining to war; 2. warlike, eager to fight; 3. Old Chem] (containing iron) adj martial * adj martial * ~ , warlike adj guerrier martial-law n lege martial martian n martian martini n martini Martinique Geog n Martinique martyr n martyre * ~ , martyrize v martyrisar martyrdom n calvario * n martyrio martyrize, martyr v martyrisar martyrology (register of martyrs) n martyrologio marvel (that which excites wonder) n meravilia * n meravilia * v meraviliar * ~ , portent, prodigy n portento marvellous adj meraviliose marvelous adj meraviliose * adj mirific Marxism n marxismo marxist adj/n marxista marxlsm n marxismo Mary, Marie n Maria * ~ , Marie n Maria (-ìa) Maryland n Maryland * n Maryland A] marzipan n marzapane * ~ , marchpane n marzapane * ~ , marchpane n marzapane I] mascara n mascara mascot n mascotte * n mascotte F] masculine (1. male, manly; 2. Gram]) adj masculin * adj masculin masculinity n masculinitate mash (potatoes) n puree * n puree * v facer un puree de mask (1. cover for the face, used for disguise; 2. person wearing a mask, masker; 3. as in death mask) n mascara (màs-) * (1. cover for the face, used for disguise; 2. person wearing a mask, masker; 3. as in death mask) n masca * (1. cover for the face, used for disguise; 2. person wearing a mask, masker; 3. as in death mask) n mascara * (put on a ~) v mascar se * n masca * v mascar * v mascarar masochism n masochismo masochist n masochista masochistic adj masochistic mason (builder) n mason * (freemason) n francmason, mason * (freemason) n mason, francmason * n mason * ~ , Freemason n francmason * ~ , Freemason n mason masonic adj del francmasones, masonic * adj masonic, del francmasones masonry (1. work of a mason; 2. Freemasonry) n masoneria * (1. work of a mason; 2. Freemasonry) n masoneria (-ìa) * (freemasonry) n francmasoneria, masoneria * (freemasonry) n masoneria, francmasoneria * (stonework) n masoneria masquerade n mascarada mass (body) n massa * (coherent body of matter or of individual objects) n massa * (eccles) n missa * RCCh n missa * ~ guillotining n guillotinada * ~ guillotining n guillotinada (gi-) * v agglomerar (se), massar * v agglomerar, massar * v massar, agglomerar * v massar, agglomerar (se) * ~ , group together v massar * ~ , pile n mole massacre n massacro * v massacrar massacrer n massacrator massage n massage * n massage (-aje) * v massar masses of n grande cumulos de masseur n masseur * n masseur F] masseuse n masseuse * n masseuse F] massive adj massive mass-media n medios de communication con le massas mass-meeting n reunion in massa mass-produce v fabricar in serie, in massa * ~ -produce v in massa, fabricar in serie mass-production n fabrication in serie mast Naut n mast * n mast master (1. lord, owner; 2. person possessing approved skill or mastery) n maestro * (acad) n magistro * (as in master of arts) n magistro * (be - of) v posseder * (lord, owner) n domino * (lord, owner) n domino (dò-) * n maestro * v maestrar * v maestrar be - of posseder masterful adj imperiose master-key n passe-partout masterly adj maestral * adj magistral * adv magistralmente masterpiece n obra de maestro, obra maestral * n obra maestral, obra de maestro mastery (skill, dexterity, worthy of a master) n maestria * (skill, dexterity, worthy of a master) n maestria (-ìa) * n maestria mastic (1. resin exuding from the mastic tree; 2. any of various pasty cements) n mastico * (1. resin exuding from the mastic tree; 2. any of various pasty cements) n mastico (màs-) masticate, chew v masticar mastication n mastication masto-, mast- (breast) occurring in compounds] n masto- mastodon n mastodonte mastoid adj mastoide mastoiditis Pathol n mastoiditis * Pathol n mastoiditis (-ìtis) masturbate v masturbar se masturbation n masturbation mat (as in door mat) n matta * (of hair) v immiscer se * (rug) n matta * (tablemat) n subplatto * adj mat * ~ , dull (metals) v matar * ~ , dull adj mat matador (bullfighter) n matador * n matador * n matador H] match (agree) v harmonisar se * (equal) n equal * (equal) v equalar * (light) n flammifero * (person to marry) n partito * (sport) n match, partita * (sport) n partita, match * Sports n match * Sports n match A] * ~ , game n partita * ~ , lucifer n flammifero * ~ , lucifer n flammifero (-ì-) matchbox n cassetta a flammiferos matchless adj incomparabile mate (bring together for breeding) v accopular * (bring together for breeding) v copular * (check ~) v matar * (chess) n chaco mat * (companion) n companion * (copulate) v accopular * (copulate) v accopular (se) * (marry) v sposar * (marry) v sposar (se) * (pal) n camerada * (spouse) n sposa, sposo * (spouse) n sposo, sposa * n Naut] * ~ , checkmate v matar material (fabric) n stoffa * (physical) adj material * (substance) n material, substantia * (substance) n substantia, material * adj material * n material * ~ , fabric n stoffa materialism n materialismo materialist n materialista materialistic adj materialistic materiality n materialitate materialization n materialisation materialize (become real) vi realisar se * (of spirit) v prender forma visibile * (render material) v materialisar * vt materialisar materially adv materialmente matériel n material maternal (1. pertaining to the mother; 2. characteristic of a mother) adj maternal * (1. pertaining to the mother; 2. characteristic of a mother, motherly) adj materne * adj maternal, materne * adj materne, maternal maternity hospital n maternitate * n maternitate * ~ , motherhood n maternitate mathematical adj mathematic mathematically adv mathematicamente mathematician n mathematico mathematics n mathematica matinee Theat n matinee * Theat n matinee F] * n matinee mating (breeding) n copulation * (fig) n copulamento, copulation * (fig) n copulation, copulamento matins n matutinas matriarch n matriarcha matriarchal adj matriarchal matriarchate n matriarchato matricide (act of killing one's mother) n matricidio * (one who kills his mother) n matricida matriculate v matricular * v matricular (se) matriculation n matriculation matrimonial adj matrimonial * adj matrimorial, sponsal * adj sponsal, matrimorial * ~ , nuptial adj sponsal matrimony n connubio, matrimonio * n matrimonio * n matrimonio, connubio * ~ , marriage n connubio matrix (1. Anat]; 2. Technol]) n matrice * n matrice matron (elderly wife or widow) n matrona * (in hospital) n infirmera principai * (motherly person) n matrona matronly adj matronal matte Foundry n matta matter (1. physical substance; 2. material of thought) n materia * (as a - of fact) prep. phr in realitate * (in the - of) prep. phr in le caso de * (it's a serious ~) phr es un cosa serie * (literary) n materia, thema * (literary) n thema, materia * (printed ~) n imprimitos * (problem) n problema * (question, affair) n affaire, question, cosa * (question, affair) n cosa, affaire, question * (question, affair) n question, cosa, affaire * (subject) n subjecto * (substance) n materia, substantia * (substance) n substantia, materia * (what's the - with you/him?) phr que ha vos/ille? * v importar * ~ , be important v importar * ~ , thing, affair n re mattress maker n matrassero * n matras * n matras (-às) maturate v maturar maturation n maturation maturative adj maturative mature adj matur * v maturar maturity n maturitate * ~ , ripeness n maturitate matutinal adj matutinal maul v maltractar Mauretania, Mauritania (ancient district of North Africa) Hist] n Mauritania Maurice, Mauritius n Mauritio Mauritania (French colony of Mauritania) n Mauritania * Geog n Mauritania * ~ , Mauretania (ancient district of North Africa) Hist] n Mauritania Mauritius Geog n Mauritio * Geog n Mauritius * ~ , Maurice n Mauritio Mauser (rifle) n mauser * (rifle) n mauser G] mausoleum n mausoleo * n mausoleo (-éo) Mausolus Hist n Mausolo mauve adj/n mauve maxillary adj maxillar maxilliform adj maxilliforme maxim n maxima * n maxima (màx-) * ~ , machine gun (gun) n maxim * ~ , machine gun (gun) n maxim A] maximal adj maximal * ~ , greatest, highest adj maxime * ~ , greatest, highest adj maxime (màx-) maximize v augmentar al maximo * v maximisar maximum adj maxime * n maximo * n maximo (màx-) may (wishing) adv que ... * n maio * n maio * v pote maybe adv forsan * ~ , perhaps adv forsan * ~ , perhaps adv forsan (fòr-) may-day (m'aider) n auxilio * ~ -day n le prime de maio mayonnaise n mayonnaise * n mayonnaise F] mayor n burgomaestro mayoress n marita del burgomaestro Mayotte Geog n Mayotte maze n labyrintho mazurka Dancing n mazurka * Dancing n mazurka Polish] mdbilization n mobilisation me (dear -!) phr guai!, oh * (dear -!) phr oh, guai! * (it's ~) phr es io * (me) pron mi * (who - ?) phr o?, qui * (who - ?) phr qui,io? * ~ pron me meadosweet, queen of the meadows Bot n ulmaria meadow n prato meadower, cultivator of meadow land n praticultor meager, lean, thin adj magre meagre adj magre meal (dinner, supper) n cena * (flour) n farina * (repast) n repasto * ~ worm, Tenebrio Zool n tenebrion * ~ , flour n farina * ~ , repast n repasto mean (average) adj medie * (average) n media * (center) n centro * (despicable) adj villan * (inted) v intender * (low) adj basse * (middle) n medio * (miserly) adj avar * (shabby) adj meschin * v significar, voler dicer * v voler dicer, significar * ~ , average adj medie * ~ , average n media * ~ , medium adv medio * ~ , paltry, shabby adj meschin meander v serpentar * ~ , Greek fret, key pattern Art n greca * ~ , wind v serpentar meaning n signification * ~ , significate n significato meaningful adj significative meaningless n disproviste de senso meanness, shabbiness n meschineria * ~ , shabbiness n meschineria (-ìa) means (agent or instrument by which an end is attained) adv medio * (by - of) prep. phr a fortia de, per medio de * (by - of) prep. phr per medio de, a fortia de * (by all ~) prep. phr certo, naturalmente * (by all ~) prep. phr naturalmente, certo * (by no ~) prep. phr non del toto * (pecuniary) n medios * (resources) n ressources * (salary) n salario * (the - to an end) phr le solution al problema * (wherewithal) n medio meantime (in the ~) adv interim, intertanto * (in the ~) adv intertanto, interim * ~ , meanwhile (in the ~) adv interea * ~ , meanwhile (in the ~) adv interea (-té-) * ~ , meanwhile (in the ~) adv interim * ~ , meanwhile (in the ~) adv interim (ìn-) * ~ , meanwhile (in the ~) adv intertanto mean-well phr esser ben intentionate meanwhile adv interim, intertanto * adv intertanto, interim * ~ , meantime (in the ~) adv interea * ~ , meantime (in the ~) adv interea (-té-) * ~ , meantime (in the ~) adv interim * ~ , meantime (in the ~) adv interim (ìn-) * ~ , meantime (in the ~) adv intertanto measles (german ~) n roseola * Med n rubeola * Med n rubeola (-bé-) * n rubeola measly adj insignificante, miserabile * adj miserabile, insignificante measurability, mensurability n mensurabilitate * ~ , mensurability n mesurabilitate measurable adj mesurabile * ~ , mensurable adj mensurabile * ~ , mensurable adj mesurabile measure (1. size, extent, dimension) n mesura * (1. to ascertain the size, capacity, extent, measurements, of; 2. to be of a certain measurement) v mesurar * (made to ~) phr facite sur mesuras * (size, length) n mensura, mesura * (size, length) n mesura, mensura * (tape) n metro * ~ in spans palmar v palmar * n mensura * v mensurar * v mensurar, metir, mesurar * v mesurar, mensurar, metir * v metir * v metir met-/mens-] * v metir, mesurar, mensurar measurement (dimension) n dimension * (take someone's ~) v prender le mesuras de * (take someone's ~) v prender le mesuras de (un persona) * n mensuration, mesuration * n mesuration, mensuration * ~ of time, chronometry n chronometria * ~ of time, chronometry n chronometria (-ìa) * ~ , mensuration, measuring n mensuration * ~ , mensuration, measuring n mesuration * ~ , metrage (in meters) n metrage * ~ , metrage (in meters) n metrage (-aje) measurer n mensor * n mensurator * n mesurator measuring, measurement, mensuration n mensuration * ~ , measurement, mensuration n mesuration meat (flesh used as food) n carne * ~ eater, creophagist, carnivore n creophago * ~ eater, creophagist, carnivore n creophago (-òphago) * ~ grinder n hachatoria * ~ grinder n hachatoria (-sh-) * n carne * ~ pie, fish pie, pasty n pastata * ~ pie, pasty n pastisso meatball n bolletta meat-eating, creophagous, carnivorous adj creophage * ~ -eating, creophagous, carnivorous adj creophage (-ò-) meatus Anat n meato mechanic n mechanico mechanical (1. as in mechanical powers; 2. as in mechanical action) adj machinal * (of personal actions) adj machinal * Eng mechanic * adj mechanic mechanical-engineer n ingeniero mechanic mechanically adv mechanicamente mechanics Sci mechanica mechanies n mechanica mechanism n mechanismo mechanization n mechanisation mechanize v mechanisar mechanized agriculture n motocultura mechanotherapy Med n mechanotherapia * Med n mechanotherapia (-ìa) medal cabinet n medaliario * n medalia medalist (1. maker of medals; 2. one skilled in medals) n medalista medallion (1. large medal; 2. round, flat ornament or portrait) n medalion * n medalion meddle (interfere) v ingerer se * (touch) v toccar meddler n intrigante meddling adj intrigante * n ingerentia * ~ , interference n ingerentia mede Geog adj/n medo * ~ , Median n medo media (advertising ~) n medios de publicitate * Geog n Media * n medios * n medios (pressa e television) mediaeval, medieval adj medieval medial Philol adj medial median Geom n mediana * adj mede * adj median * n mediano * ~ , Mede n medo * ~ , Medic (language) n medo * ~ , medium adj median mediant Mus n mediante mediastinum Anat n mediastino mediate (1. to form a connecting link between; 2. to act as an intermediary) v mediar * (as in a mediate cause) adj mediate * (as in a mediate cause) adj mediate (pp of mediar) * v mediar mediation n mediation mediator n mediator medic (person) n medico medicable adj medicabile medical adj medic * adj medic (mé-) * adj medic(al) * adj medical * n examine medical medically adv medicalmente, medicamente * adv medicamente, medicalmente medicament, medication, medicine n medicamento medicaster, quack n medicastro medicate v medicar medication (act or process of medicating) n medication * n medicamento, medication * n medication, medicamento * ~ , medicine, medicament n medicamento medicinal adj medicamentose * adj medicinal medicinally adv medicinalmente medicine (1. medical science or art; 2. substance or compound taken internally to cure disease) n medicina * (art of) n medicina * (medicament) n medicamento * ~ , drug, remedy n pharmaco * ~ , drug, remedy n pharmaco (fàr-) * ~ , medicament, medication n medicamento medieval adj medieval mediocre adj mediocre mediocrity (1. quality or state of being mediocre; 2. mediocre person) n mediocritate * n mediocritate meditate (1. to be engaged in meditation; 2. to plan, contemplate) v meditar * v meditar meditation n meditation * ~ , recollection n recolligimento meditative adj meditative meditator n meditator Mediterranean adj mediterranee * adj mediterranee * n mediterraneo medium (as in a spiritualistic medium) n medium * (as in a spiritualistic medium) n medium L] * (happy ~) n juste medio * (means) n medio * (spiritualistic) n medium * ~ , mean adv medio * ~ , median adj median mediumistic Spiritualism adj mediumnic * Spiritualism adj mediumnic (-ùm-) medullary (containing, consisting of, or resembling, marrow) adj medullar Medusa Mythol n Medusa meek adj mansuete meekness n mansuetude meet (pleased to - you) v contente de facer vostre cognoscentia * n reunion * vi reunir se * vt incontrar, ir al incontro de * vt ir al incontro de, incontrar * ~ , encounter v incontrar meeting (political) n meeting * (political) n meeting A] * n incontro, reunion, meeting * n meeting, incontro, reunion * n reunion, meeting, incontro * ~ , assembly n assemblea * ~ , assembly n assemblea (-éa) * ~ , encounter n incontro * ~ , running together (action of) n concurrentia meet-with v incontrar megabit n megabit, mille bits * n mille bits, megabit megabyte n megabyte, mille kilobytes * n mille kilobytes, megabyte megalocephalic adj megalocephale megalomania n megalomania * n megalomania (-ìa) megalomaniac n megalomaniaco * n megalomano * n megalomano (-ò-) megalomanical adj megalomane megalopolis n megalopole megalosaur, megalosaurus Paleontol n megalosauro megalosaurus, megalosaur Paleontol n megalosauro megameter n megametro * n megametro (-gà-) megaphone n megaphono * n megaphono (-gà-) * ~ , speaking trumpet n portavoce megaton n megatonna megavolt n megavolt megawatt n megawatt melancholic, atrabiliary (1. Med]; 2. gloomy, depressed in spirit) adj atrabiliari melancholy adj melancholic * n melancholia * n melancholia (-ìa) * ~ , atrabile (1. Anc. Med] (black bile; 2. gloom) n atrabile (-ìle) * ~ , atrabile (1. Anc. Med] (black bile; 2. gloom) n atrabile melic (of song) adj melic meliorism n meliorismo melliferous adj mellifere mellifluence, mellifluousness n mellifluitate mellifluous adj melliflue mellow (fruit) adj matur * (fruit) v maturar * (of character) v adulciar * (of character) v adulciar (se) * (voice) adj dulce melo-, mel- (song) occurring in compounds] n melo- melodic adj melodic melodious adj melodiose melodist (composer of melodies) n melodista melodrama n melodrama * n melodrama -ma-/-mat-] melodramatic adj melodramatic melody n melodia * n melodia (-ìa) melomania n melomania * n melomania (-ìa) melomaniac n melomane * n melomane (-ò-) melon bed n meloniera * n melon melopoeia (1. composition of melodies; 2. chanting of verses) Antiq] n melopeia * (1. composition of melodies; 2. chanting of verses) Antiq] n melopeia (-péya) melt (of ice) v disgelar * (of ice) v disgelar (se) * v funder * v funder (se) * ~ , liquefy v funder * ~ , liquefy v funder fund-/fus-] melting n fusion * ~ pot, crucible n crucibulo * ~ pot, crucible n crucibulo (-cì-) melting-point n puncto de fusion member (1. constituent part of a whole; 2. member of a social group, organization) n membro * n membro * ~ of a congress n congressista * ~ of an association n associato member-of-parliament n deputato, parlamentario * ~ -of-parliament n parlamentario, deputato membership (adherence) n adhesion, qualitate de membro * (adherence) n qualitate de membro, adhesion * (people) n membros membranaceous, membranous adj membranacee membrane n membrana membranous (consisting of membranes) adj membranose * ~ , membranaceous adj membranacee memento n memento, souvenir * n souvenir, memento memher of parliament n parlamentario memoir (memorandum, record) n memoria * n memoria memoirs n commentarios memorable adj memorabile memorandum (1. note, record of events; 2. informal communication or report) n memorandum * (1. note, record of events; 2. informal communication or report) n memorandum (-àn-) * ~ book n memorandum * ~ book n memorandum (-àn-) * n memo, memorandum * n memorandum, memo memorial (document) n memoria * (monument) n monumento commemorative * (statement of facts in form of a petition) n memorial memorialist (a writer of memoirs) n memorialista memorials n memorial memorization n memorisation memorize v apprender de memoria, memorisar * v memorisar, apprender de memoria memory (1. faculty of remembering; 2. remembrance, recollection) n memoria * (from ~) adv de memoria * (within living ~) adv de memoria de homine * n memoria menace n menacia * v menaciar * ~ , threat n menacia * ~ , threaten v menaciar ménage, household n menage¬F menagerie n menagerie * n menagerie F] mend (improve) vi meliorar se * (of health) v restabilir se * n reparation * vt reparar * ~ , repair v sarcir * ~ , repair v sarcir sarc-/sart-] mendacious (1. lying, untruthful; 2. false, untrue) adj mendace mendicant, beggar n mendicante mendicity n mendicitate mending n reparation menial adj servil * n lacai meningitis Pathol n meningitis * Pathol n meningitis (-ìtis) meninx Anat n meninge meniscus n menisco menopause n menopausa menshevik, menshevist n menchevico * ~ , menshevist n menchevico (menshevìco) menshevism n menchevismo * n menchevismo (-sh-) menshevist, menshevik n menchevista * ~ , menshevik n menchevista (-sh-) menstrual (pertaining to the menses) adj menstrual * adj menstrual menstruate v menstruar menstruation n menstruation * n menstruation, menstruo * n menstruo * n menstruo, menstruation mensurability, measurability n mensurabilitate * ~ , measurability n mesurabilitate mensurable, measurable adj mensurabile * ~ , measurable adj mesurabile mensuration, measuring, measurement n mensuration * ~ , measuring, measurement n mesuration mental (mad) adj alienate, demente * (mad) adj demente, alienate * (of the mind) adj mental * adj mental mental-hospital n asylo de alienatos, hospital psychiatric * ~ -hospital n hospital psychiatric, asylo de alienatos mentality n mentalitate mentally adv mentalmente menthol n menthol mentholated adj mentholate mention (don't - it) phr es nihil!, nulle causa! * (don't - it) phr nulle causa!, es nihil! * n mention * v mentionar mentionable adj mentionabile mentor n mentor menu n menu * ~ , bill of fare n menu * ~ , bill of fare n menu F] meow (miaow) n miau * (sound by cat) n miau * n miau * v miaular * ~ , mew, miaow v miaular * ~ , miaow n miau * ~ , miaow v miaular mercantile adj mercantil mercantilism (1. commercialism, mercenary spirit; 2. theory and practice of the mercantile system) n mercantilismo mercenary adj mercenari * n mercenario * ~ , grasping adj mercantil mercerize v mercerisar mercerized adj mercerisate * adj mercerisate (pp of mercerisar) mercerizing, mercerization n mercerisage * ~ , mercerization n mercerisage (-aje) * ~ , mercerization n mercerisation merchandise n mercantias, merce * n merce * n merce, mercantias * ~ , ware n mercantia merchant n commerciante, mercante * n mercante, commerciante * ~ , dealer (one engaged in trade) n negotiante * ~ , dealer n mercante * ~ , dealer, marketer n mercator merchantable adj commerciabile, mercabile * adj mercabile * adj mercabile, commerciabile * ~ , marketable adj commerciabile merchant-bank n banca commercial merchant-navy n flotta commercial, marina mercante * ~ -navy n marina mercante, flotta commercial merchant-ship n nave mercantil merciful, compassionate, sympathizing adj misericorde * ~ , full of pity adj misericordiose merciless adj impietose merclful adj clemente, misericorde * adj misericorde, clemente mercurial (1. as in mercurial temperament; 2. as in mercurial barometer) adj mercurial * adj mercurial mercuric Chem adj mercuric mercurous Chem adj mercuriose Mercury (1. Mythol]; 2. Astron]) n Mercurio * (astron) n mercurio * (metal) n mercurio * ~ , quicksilver n mercurio mercy (at the - of) prep. phr al mercede de * (show ~) v sparniar * n clementia, mercede, misericordia * n mercede, misericordia, clementia * n misericordia, clementia, mercede * ~ , clemency, grace n mercede * ~ , compassion, pity n misericordia * ~ , indulgence n venia mere (parve) n laco, stagno * (parve) n stagno, laco * adj mer, simple, sol * adj simple, sol, mer * adj sol, mer, simple merely, only adv solmente meretricious (of a prostitute) adj meretricie merge v confunder (se), fusionar (se) * v confunder, fusionar * v fusionar (se), confunder (se) * v fusionar, confunder * ~ , amalgamate Com/Pol v fusionar * ~ , intermingle (cause to) v confunder * ~ , intermingle (cause to) v confunder -fund-/-fus-] merger n fusionamento * ~ , amalgamation Com/Pol n fusionamento meridian adj meridian * n meridiano meridional meridional, southern adj meridional meringue (1. mixture of beaten egg whites and sugar; 2 . thin case of meringue filled with whipped cream) n meringue F] * (1. mixture of beaten egg whites and sugar; 2 . thin case of meringue filled with whipped cream) n meringue * n meringue merino n merino merit blame v demeritar * n merito * n merito (mé-) * v merer, meritar * v meritar, merer * ~ , deserve v merer * ~ , deserve v meritar meritorious adj meritori merl, blackbird n merla mermaid n sirena mero-, mer- (part) occurring in compounds] n mero- meropia, partial blindness Med n meropia * ~ , partial blindness Med n meropia (-ìa) merriment n allegressa merry adj allegre, festive * adj festive, allegre merry-christmas! phr felice natal! merry-go-round n carosello merry-making n allegressa mes-, meso- (middle) occurring in compounds] adj -mes- see mense mes- mésalliance, misalliance n mésalliance * ~ , misalliance n mésalliance F] mesenteric adj mesenteric mesenteritis Pathol n mesenteritis * Pathol n mesenteritis (-ìtis) mesentery Anat n mesenterio mesh (of a net) n malia * n malia * v ingranar mesmerian, mesmeric adj mesmerian mesmeric, mesmerian adj mesmerian mesmerism n mesmerismo mesmerist n mesmerista mesmerize v mesmerisar mesocarp Bot n mesocarpio mesocephal n mesocephalo mesocephalic adj mesocephale mesolabe n mesolabio Mesopotamia n Mesopotamia Mesopotamian adj mesopotamian Mesozoic Geol adj mesozoic mess (disorder) n confusion, disordine * (disorder) n disordine, confusion * Mil refectorio militari * ~ , dirty business n porcheria * ~ , dirty business n porcheria (-ìa) mess-about vi perder tempore * ~ -about vt irritar, vexar * ~ -about vt vexar, irritar message (errand) n commission * (note) n message * n message * n message (-aje) * ~ , dispatch ¬F n depeche messenger n messagero * n messagero (-ajéro) * n nuncio messiah n meshiach, messia * n Messia * n Messia (-ìa) * n messia, meshiach Messianic adj messianic Messianism n messianismo Messidor Revolutionary Calendar n messidor mess-up v confunder, disordinar * ~ -up v disordinar, confunder messy (dirty) adj immunde * (untidy) adj disordinate mestizo, half-breed n mesticio metabolism Biol n metabolismo * n metabolismo metacarpal Anat adj metacarpal metacarpus Anat n metacarpo metal (as in gold is a metal) n metallo * adj de metallo metallo metallic adj metallic metalliferous adj metallifere metalline adj metallin metallization n metallisation metallize v metallisar metallographic adj metallographic metallography (1. study of metals; 2. Print]) n metallographia * (1. study of metals; 2. Print]) n metallographia (-ìa) metalloid n metalloide metalloidal adj metalloidic metallotherapy n metallotherapia * n metallotherapia (-ìa) metallurgic, metallurgical adj metallurgic metallurgical, metallurgic adj metallurgic metallurgist n metallurgista * n metallurgo metallurgy n metallurgia * n metallurgia (-ìa) * ~ or working of iron, siderurgy n siderurgia * ~ or working of iron, siderurgy n siderurgia (-ìa) metamere Zool n metamero * Zool n metamero (-tà-) metameric, metamerous (1. Zool]; 2. Chem]) adj metamere metamerism, metamery (1. Zool]; 2. Chem]) n metameria * ~ , metamery (1. Zool]; 2. Chem]) n metameria (-ìa) metamerous, metameric (1. Zool]; 2. Chem]) adj metamere metamery, metamerism (1. Zool]; 2. Chem]) n metameria * ~ , metamerism (1. Zool]; 2. Chem]) n metameria (-ìa) metamorphic adj metamorphic * ~ , metamorphous adj metamorphe metamorphism (1. metamorphosis; 2. Geol]) n metamorphismo metamorphose, transform (cause to change form) v metamorphosar metamorphosis n metamorphose metamorphous, metamorphic adj metamorphe metaphor n metaphora * n metaphora (-tà-) metaphoric, metaphorical adj metaphoric metaphorical adj metaphoric * ~ , metaphoric adj metaphoric metaphorically adv metaphoricamente metaphorize v metaphorisar metaphrase n metaphrase * n metaphrase (-tà-) * v metaphrasar metaphrast n metaphraste metaphrastic adj metaphrastic metaphydically adv metaphysicamente metaphysical adj metaphysic metaphysician n metaphysico metaphysics n metaphysica metastasis Pathol n metastase * Pathol n metastase (-tàstase) metathesis Gram n metathese * Gram n metathese (-àtese) metempsychosis n metempsychose meteor (1. atmospheric phenomenon; 2. shooting star) n meteoro * n meteoro meteoric adj meteoric meteorite n meteorite meteoroldgist n meteorologista, meteorologo * n meteorologo, meteorologista meteorologic, meteorological adj meteorologic meteorological, meteorologic adj meteorologic meteorologist n meteorologista meteorology n meteorologia * n meteorologia (-ìa) meter (1. one forty millionth part of the terrestrial meridian; 2. Poet]) n metro * (for gas, electricity) n contator * (measure by the meter) v metrar * ~ -meter (one occupied in -metry) occurring in compounds] n -metra * ~ , -tre (distance) n metro * ~ , -tre n contator * ~ , -tre v metrar meterorologist n meteorologo * n meteorologo (-rò-) methane n methano * ~ , swamp gas Chem n methano method n methodo * n methodo (mé-) methodical adj methodic methodically adv methodicamente Methodism n methodismo methodist adj/n methodista * n methodista methodize v methodisar methodology n methodologia * n methodologia (-ìa) Methuselah n Mathusala * n Mathusala (-tù-) methy- (wine) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n methy- methyl, methylene Chem n methylo methylamine Chem n methylamino methylated (- spirit) n alcohol denaturate methylene (1. wood alcohol, methyl alcohol; 2. Chem] (methyl) n methyleno * ~ , methyl Chem n methylo methylic Chem adj methylic meticulosity, meticulousness n meticulositate meticulous adj meticulose * adj meticulose, minutiose * adj minutiose, meticulose * ~ , particular adj minutiose meticulousness, meticulosity n meticulositate metonymical adj metonymic metonymy Rhet n metonymia * Rhet n metonymia (-ìa) metrage, measurement (in meters) n metrage * ~ , measurement (in meters) n metrage (-aje) metre, -ter (measure) n metro metric (pertaining to that system of measures of which the meter is the unit) adj metric * adj metric * ~ , metrical Poet adj metric metrical (relating to measurement) adj metric metrics n metrica metro- (mother) occurring in compounds] n metr- * n metro, metropolitano * n metropolitano, metro metrology n metrologia * n metrologia (-ìa) metronome n metronomo * n metronomo (-trò-) metropolis (1. parent state of a colony; 2. Eccl]; 3. chief town or city of a country or state) n metropole * n metropole metropolitan (1. belonging to the parent state of acolony; 2. Eccl]; 3. belonging to the chief town or city of a country or state) adj metropolitan * (underground railway, subway) n le metro * Eccl n metropolitano * Eccles metropolitano * adj metropolitan metropolite Church n metropolita mettle n ardor, corage * n corage, ardor mew, miaow, meow v miaular * ~ , seagull, gull Ornith n laro Mexican (native of Mexico) n mexicano * adj mexican * adj mexican * n mexicano Mexico Geog n Mexico * n Mexico * n Mexico (méx-) mezzanine (floor or story) n mezzanin * ~ window n mezzanin * ~ , entresol n entresol * ~ , entresol n entresol F] mezzo-soprano Mus n mezzosoprano * ~ -soprano Mus n mezzosoprano I] mi Mus n mi * ~ -, mio- (less) occurring in compounds] adj mi- miaow, meow n miau * ~ , meow v miaular * ~ , meow, mew v miaular miasma n miasma * n miasma -ma/-mat-] miasmatic adj miasmatic mica Mineral n mica * ~ schist Mineral n micaschisto micaceous Mineral adj micacee micro-, micr- (1. small; 2. Metric System, etc]) occurring in compounds] adj micr- microbe n microbio * n microbio, microbo * n microbo, microbio microbicide n microbicida microbiologist n microbiologo * n microbiologo (-òlogo) microbiology n microbiologia * n microbiologia (-ìa) microcephalic adj microcephale microcephaly n microcephalia * n microcephalia (-ìa) micro-channel n Comp] micro-chip n microchip micro-computer n microcomputator microcosm n microcosmo * ~ -cosm n microcosmo microcosmic adj microcosmic microcyst Bot n microcyste microfarad Elec n microfarad micro-fiche n microfiche microfilm n microfilm * ~ -film n microfilm micrometer n micrometro * n micrometro (-crò-) micron (one thousandth millimeter) n micron * (one thousandth millimeter) n micron (mìc-) Micronesia n Micronesia Micronesian adj micronesian * n micronesiano microphone n microphono * ~ -phone n microphono * n microphono (-rò-) microphotograph n microphotographia * n microphotographia (-ìa) microphotography n microphotographia * n microphotographia (-ìa) microscope n microscopio * ~ -scope n microscopio microscopic adj microscopic microscopist n microscopista micro-scoplc adj microscopic microscopy n microscopia * n microscopia (-ìa) microseism (feeble earth tremor) n microseismo * (feeble earth tremor) n microseismo (-séi-) microseismograph n microseismographo * n microseismographo (-mò-) microtome n microtomo * n microtomo (-rò-) mid-day adj de mediedie/meridie * ~ -day n mediedie, meridie * ~ -day n meridie, mediedie middle adj medie * ~ Ages n medievo * ~ class, bourgeoisie n burgesia * ~ class, bourgeoisie n burgesia (-ìa) * n medio * ~ point, center n centro middle-aged adj de etate median middle-ages (of the ~) adj medieval * ~ -ages n le medie etate, medievo * ~ -ages n medievo, le medie etate middle-class adj burgese * ~ -class n burgesia middle-east Geog n Oriente medie middle-finger (give the ~) phr facer insulto con le digito medie * ~ -finger n digito medie middling adj mediocre midge n culice, mosquito * n mosquito, culice midget adj minuscule * n nano mid-land adv del centro mid-morning (de) adv medie matino mid-night adj de medienocte * n medienocte * ~ -night n medienocte midshipman, cadet Mil/Nav n aspirante midst n medio mid-stream n centro del currente mid-summer adj de medie estate * ~ -summer n medie estate mid-summer-night's-dream (Shakespearean play) n Sonio de nocte de medie estate Mid-way (- Island) Insula Midway * ~ -way Geog n Midway * ~ -way adv a medie cammino mid-week adv a medie septimana midwife n obstetrice * ~ -wife n obstetrice mid-wifery n obstetricia * ~ , obstetrics n obstetricia might n fortia, poter, potestate * n poter, potestate, fortia * n potestate, fortia, poter * v poterea * ~ , power n potestate mighty adj forte, potente * adj potente, forte * ~ , powerful, potent adj potente * ~ , powerful, potent adj potente (ppr of poter) mignonette, reseda Bot n reseda migraine (headache) n migraine * (headache) n migraine F] * ~ adj/n migraine migrainous adj migrainose * adj migrainose (-grenòse) migrant n migrator * ~ , migratory adj migrante migrate Hist v emigrar * v migrar migration Hist n emigration * n migration migratory (pertaining to migrations) adj migratori * ~ , migrant adj migrante mikado n mikado * n mikado J] Milan Geog n Milan mild (gentle) adj blande, clemente, dulce * (gentle) adj clemente, dulce, blande * (gentle) adj dulce, blande, clemente * Med adj benigne * ~ , bland, soft adj blande mildew (mould) n mucor * (on vines) n mildew * ~ , grape mildew (vine) n mildew * ~ , grape mildew (vine) n mildew A] mildly adv blandemente, dulcemente * adv dulcemente, blandemente mildness n benignitate, clementia, dulcor * n clementia, dulcor, benignitate * n dulcor, benignitate, clementia * ~ , sweetness n suavitate mild-spoken adj suaviloquente mile n millia * ~ , milliary adj milliari mileage n distantia percurrite * n distantia percurrite (in millias) mileometer n contamillias, hodometro * n hodometro, contamillias milestone n petra milliari milieu n ambiente, milieu * n milieu, ambiente * ~ , environment n milieu * ~ , environment n milieu F] militancy n militantia militant adj militante militarism n militarismo militarist (supporter of militarism) n militarista militarization n militarisation militarize v militarisar military adj militar * ~ man, soldier n militar * n militares * ~ supplies, munitions n munition militate v militar militia n militia militiaman n militiano milk (a cow) v mulger * (cows, goats) v mulger * (cows, goats) v mulger mulg-/muls-] * (exploit) v exploitar * adj lactee * ~ dry v emulger * ~ dry v emulger -mulg-/-muls-] * n lacte milker, one who milks n mulgitor milking (action of) n mulgitura * (action of) n mulsion * n mulgitura milkmaid n lactera milkman n lactero * ~ -man n lactero milky adj lactee milky-way n via lactee mill (coffee ~) n molino de caffe * (factory) n fabrica, manufactura * (factory) n manufactura, fabrica * (for grinding) n molino * (machine for grinding grain) n molino * (subject to the operation of a mill) v molinar * v molinar * ~ , full v fullar mille-fleurs (perfume) n milleflores millennium n millennio millepede, centipede n mille-pedes * ~ , centipede n mille-pedes (-pé-) miller (one who works a mill) n molinero * n molinero milliard n milliardo * ~ , billion n milliardo milliary, mile adj milliari milligram n milligramma milliliter n millilitro * n millilitro (-ìlitro) millilitre n millilitro millimeter n millimetro * n millimetro (-ìmetro) millimetre n millimetro milliner n modista million n million millionaire adj millionari * n millionario millionth adj millionesime * adj millionesime (-ésime) * adj millionesime, millionesimo * adj millionesimo, millionesime millstone n mola * ~ -stone n petra de molino milt (of fish) n lacte * ~ , spleen Anat n splen mime (1. Antiq] (farce; 2. actor in a mime; 3. mimic, person skilled in mimicry) n mimo * (imitate) occurring in derivatives and compounds] v mime- * n representar in pantomima mimeograph n mimeographo * n mimeographo (-ògrapho) * v mimeographar mimesis, mimicry Rhet n mimese * ~ , mimicry Rhet n mimologia * ~ , mimicry Rhet n mimologia (-ìa) mimetic, mimic, imitative adj mimetic mimic (1. of a mime; 2. imitative) adj mimic * adj mimetic, mimic * adj mimic, mimetic * n imitator, mimo * n mimo, imitator * v mimar * ~ , imitative, mimetic adj mimetic * ~ , imitator n mimologo * ~ , imitator n mimologo (-mò-) mimicry Biol n mimetismo * n imitation, mimica * n mimica, imitation * ~ , mimesis Rhet n mimese * ~ , mimesis Rhet n mimologia * ~ , mimesis Rhet n mimologia (-ìa) mimodrama, pantomime n mimodrama mimographer, writer of mimes n mimographo * ~ , writer of mimes n mimographo (-ò-) mimologist (reciter of mimes) n mimologo * (reciter of mimes) n mimologo (-mò-) mimosa n mimosa * ~ , sensitive plant Bot n mimosa mimosaceous Bot adj mimosacee minaret Arch n minaret * n minaret mince (cut or chop into small pieces) v minutiar * n carne hachate * v Cul] mincer n hachatoria mincing adj affectate mind (- out?) interj attention! * (be out of one's ~) v furer * (bear in ~) v memorar * (care for) v curar * (do you - ?) interj es il equal a vos? * (have something in ~) v preoccupar se de alique * (intellectual powers, mental force) n mente * (keep in ~) v mantener in mente * (make up one's ~) v decider de * (never -!) interj non importa! * (put one's - to) v applicar se a * (take to heart) v mantener in mente * (trouble) v occupar se * (watch) v guardar * n mente * v prestar attention a mindful (of a person or a thing) adj memore * adj attentive, memore * adj memore, attentive mine (1. as in coal mine) 2. Mil]) n mina * (1. as in to mine a bridge; 2. to dig for ore or metal) v minar * (a frlend of ~) phr un de mi amicos * (mil/mineral) n mina * ~ layer n poneminas * ~ layer n poneminas (-mì-) * ~ pron le mie, le mies * ~ pron le mies, le mie * ~ sweeper n dragaminas * ~ sweeper n dragaminas (-mì-) * v minar minefield n campo de minas miner (1. as in coal miner; 2. Mil]) n minator * n minator mineral adj mineral * ~ adj/n mineral * n mineral mineralization n mineralisation mineralize (transform into a mineral) v mineralisar mineralizer (as in sulphur is a mineralizer) n mineralisator mineralogical adj mineralogic mineralogist n mineralogista * n mineralogo * n mineralogo (-òlogo) mineralogy n mineralogia * n mineralogia (-ìa) mineral-water n aqua mineral Minerva Relig n Minerva Minervic, Minervan adj minerval mingle v confunder (se), miscer (se) * v confunder, miscer * v miscer (se), confunder (se) * v miscer, confunder mingled together adj promiscue miniate (1. to paint with red lead; 2. to illuminate pages, manuscripts) v miniar miniature (1. an illumination; 2. miniature portrait; 3 . miniature representation, model) n miniatura * adj in miniatura * n miniatura * v miniaturar * ~ , paint miniatures v miniar miniaturist n miniaturista minibus n minibus minim Mus n minima * Mus n minima (mì-) * n minima minimal, least, smallest adj minime * ~ , least, smallest adj minime (mì-) minimize v diminuer * v minimisar * v minimisar, reducer al minimo * v reducer al minimo, minimisar minimum n minimo * n minimo (mì-) mining (minelaying) n posa de minas * (minerals) n extraction minerari * adj de minas, minerari * adj minerari, de minas minister (1. Gov]; 2. Dipl]; 3. Prot Churches]) n ministro * (1. to attend, be in attendance, serve; 2. to perform the function of a minister of the church) v ministrar * (pol) n ministro * (relig) n ministro * v ministrar ministerial Gov adj ministerial ministry, department Gov n ministerio minium, red lead n minio mink n vison minnow n varion Minoan adj minoan * n minoano minor (1. lesser, smaller; 2. Law] (under age; 3. Mus]) adj minor * ~ adj/n minor Minorite RCCh n Minorita minority (1. smaller number or part; 2. Law]) n minoritate * n minoritate Minos Mythol n Minos * Mythol n Minos (mì-) Minotaur Mythol n minotauro minstrel n menestrel mint (for money) n moneta * (stamp and make into money) v monetar * Bot n mentha * v batter, cunear * v cunear, batter * ~ , coin v cunear minter n monetero minting, coining n monetage * ~ , coining n monetage (-aje) minuend Arith n minuendo minuet n menuet minus adv minus minuscule n minuscula minute (1. diminutive; 2. as in a minute investigation) adj minute * (the sixtieth part of an hour or of a geometric degree) n minuta * adj minute * n minuta * ~ , tiny adj minuscule minutes n protocollo minutia (trifling detail) n minutia Miocene Geol adj miocen * Geol n mioceno miracle n miraculo miraculous adj miraculose mirage n mirage * n mirage (-aje) mire, mud n fango mirror n speculo * n speculo (spé-) * v reflecte mirth n allegressa, hilaritate * n hilaritate, allegressa miry, muddy adj fangose misadventure n accidente misalliance, mésalliance n mésalliance * ~ , mésalliance n mésalliance F] misanthrope, misanthropist n misanthropo misanthropic adj misanthrope * adj misanthropic misanthropist n misanthropo * ~ , misanthrope n misanthropo misanthropy n misanthropia * n misanthropia (-ìa) misapplication n abuso, mal application * n mal application, abuso misapply v abusar, mal applicar * v mal applicar, abusar misapprehension n concepto error misappropriate v malversar misbehave v comportar se mal, conducer se mal * v conducer se mal, comportar se mal misbehavior, misbehaviour n mal conducta miscalculate v mal calcular miscalculation n calculation false * n interpretation false miscarriage (- of justice) n error de justitia * (error) n error * (failure) n insuccesso * Med n aborto * ~ , abortion n abortamento miscarry (1. to have a miscarriage; 2. to come to nought) v abortar * v faltar, fracassar * v fracassar, faltar miscellaneous adj miscellanee miscellany n miscellanea mischief (harm) n maleficio * (playfulness) n malitia * ~ , evil deed n maleficio mischievous (harmful) adj maleficente * (playful) adj malitiose mischievousness, maleficence n maleficentia miscibility, mixability n miscibilitate miscible, mixable adj miscibile misconceive v facer se un interpretation false misconception n contrasenso, interpretation false * n interpretation false, contrasenso * ~ , misinterpretation n contrasenso misconduct n mal conducta * v mal diriger, mal gerer * v mal gerer, mal diriger misconstrue v mal interpretar miscount n error de addition * v mal contar miscreance n miscredentia miscreant n heretico, infidel, scelerato * n infidel, scelerato, heretico * n scelerato, heretico, infidel * ~ , unbelieving miscredente adj miscredente misdemeanor, misdemeanour n delicto de minor grado * ~ , offense (criminal) n delicto misdirect v mal adressar, mal diriger * v mal diriger, mal adressar mise en scène, staging n mise en scène * ~ en scène, staging n mise en scène F] miser n avaro miserable (1. wretc.hed; 2. vile, base) adj miserabile * adj miserabile * ~ , wretched adj misere Miserere (1. the 50th Psalm in the Vulgate; 2. musical setting of this Psalm) Eccl] n miserere * (1. the 50th Psalm in the Vulgate; 2. musical setting of this Psalm) Eccl] n miserere (-rére) misericord (1. RCCh] (dispensation from fasting; 2 . Eccl Arch] (miserere; 3. dagger for giving the coup de gr ce) n misericordia miserly adj avar misery n miseria * ~ , wretchedness n miseria misfire (not fire) v non dar foco * n tiro false * v Fig] misfit (of people) n persona mal adapte * (of things) n cosa que non va ben misfortune n disgratia * n infortuna * ~ , bad fortune n infelicitate misgiving n apprehension, dubita * n dubita, apprehension misguided adj mal dirigite, poco judiciose * adj poco judiciose, mal dirigite mishap n contratempore * ~ , contrariety, adversity n contrarietate misinform v mal informar misinterpret v mal interpretar * v misinterpretar misinterpretation n interpretation false * n misinterpretation * ~ , misconception n contrasenso misjudge v mal judicar misjudged adj erronee, mal judicate * adj mal judicate, erronee mislay v misplaciar * ~ , misplace v misplaciar mislead v inducer in error misleading adj fallace * ~ , fallacious, delusive adj fallace mismanage v mal administrar mismanagement n mal administration misnomer n nomine false misogamic adj misogame * adj misogame (-ò-) misogamist n misogamo * n misogamo (-ò-) misogamy n misogamia * n misogamia (-ìa) misogynic adj misogyne misogynist, misogyne n misogyno * ~ , misogyne n misogyno (-ò-) misogyny, misogynism n misogynia * ~ , misogynism n misogynia (-ìa) misoneism (hatred of the new) n misoneismo * (hatred of the new) n misoneismo (-ìzmo) misoneist n misoneista * n misoneista (-ìsta) misplace v misplaciar * ~ , mislay v misplaciar misprint n error typographic * v mal imprimer mispronunce v mal pronunciar misquote v citar erroneemente misread v mal interpretar, mal leger * v mal leger, mal interpretar misrepresent v mal representar misrepresentation n falsification, reporto false * n reporto false, falsification miss (aim) n colpo mancate * (as in I miss her) v regrettar * (feel the absence) v regrettar le absentia de * (of aim) v non colpar * (of transport) v perder * (omit) v omitter * (single woman) n senioretta * n senioretta missal n missal misshapen v contrafacte, deforme * v deforme, contrafacte * ~ , deformed adj contrafacte missing adj absente, disparite, perdite * adj disparite, perdite, absente * adj perdite, absente, disparite mission (1. duty on which a person is sent; 2. body of persons sent out) n mission * n mission missionary adj missionari * n missionario Mississippi (1. Mississippi River; 2. State of Mississippi) n Mississippi missive n missiva misslle n projectil misspelling n error orthographic mist n bruma, nebula * n nebula, bruma * ~ , brume, fog n bruma * ~ , haze, fog n nebula * ~ , haze, fog n nebula (né-) mistake (make a ~) v committer un error * (oversight) n error, peccato * (oversight) n peccato, error * (oversight) v committer un error * n error * v confunder, mal comprender * v mal comprender, confunder mistaken (be ~) v esser in error * adj erronee mister n senior mistigation n mitigation mistletoe n visco mistress (female teacher) n maestra * (lover) n amante * (mistress of a household) n domina * (mrs) n seniora * (of house) n domina * (teacher) n maestra mistrust n diffidentia * v diffider mistrustful adj diffidente misty adj brumose, nebulose * adj nebulose, brumose * ~ , brumous, foggy adj brumose misunderstand v mal comprender misunderstanding n concepto erronee, mal interpretation * n mal interpretation, concepto erronee misusage n misusage * n misusage (-aje) misuse n abuso, misuso * n misuso * n misuso, abuso * v abusar, misusar * v misusar, abusar * ~ , abuse v misusar miter (invest with a miter) v mitrar * n mitra * n mitre mitigate (make milder or gentler) v mitigar * v mitigar mitigation n mitigation mitraille n mitralia mitre n eccles mitre-joint n carp mitt n miton mitten n miton mix n mixtion, mixtura * n mixtura, mixtion * ~ together, intermingle v commiscer * ~ together, intermingle v commiscer -misc-/-mixt-] * ~ up, immix, commingle v immiscer * ~ up, immix, commingle v immiscer -mise-/-mixt-] * v miscer * ~ , blend v miscer * ~ , blend v miscer misc-/mixt-] mixability, miscibility n miscibilitate mixable, miscible adj miscibile mixed adj mixte mixed-up (confused) adj confuse * ~ -up (mingled) adj mixte mixed-with adj associate con, implicate in * ~ -with adj implicate in, associate con mixer n miscitor, mixer * n mixer, miscitor mixtilineal, mixtilinear Geom adj mixtilinee mixtilinear, mixtilineal Geom adj mixtilinee mixture (1. act of mixing; 2. something mixed) n mixtion * (something mixed) n mixtura * n mixtion, mixtura * n mixtura, mixtion mix-up (confuse) v confunder * ~ -up (mingle) v immiscer * ~ -up n confusion mnemo- (memory) occurring in compounds] n mnemo- mnemogenesis n mnemogenese * n mnemogenese (-gé-) * n mnemogenesis * n mnemogenesis (-gé-) mnemonic adj mnemonic * adj mnemotechnic mnemonics, mnemotechny n mnemonica * ~ , mnemotechny n mnemotechnia * ~ , mnemotechny n mnemotechnia (-ìa) * ~ , mnemotechny n mnemotechnica mnemotechny, mnemonics n mnemonica * ~ , mnemonics n mnemotechnia * ~ , mnemonics n mnemotechnia (-ìa) * ~ , mnemonics n mnemotechnica mnes- (memory) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n mnes- mnesic (pertaining to memory) adj mnesic moan (complain) v planger se * (complaint) n plancto * (groan) n gemito * (groan) v gemer moat n fossato * ~ , fosse, ditch, trench n fossato mob n canalia, turba * n turba, canalia * ~ rule, ochlocracy n ochlocratia * ~ rule, ochlocracy n ochlocratia (-ìa) * v assaltar * ~ , canaille, rabble n canalia * ~ , rabble n turba mobile adj mobile * ~ adj/n mobile mobility n mobilitate mobilizable adj mobilisabile mobilization Mil n mobilisation mobilize (1. as in to mobilize resources, wealth; 2. to put troops on a war footing) v mobilisar * v mobilisar mob-rule n ochlocratia moccasin (as in buckskin moccasins) n mocassin * (as in buckskin moccasins) n mocassin (mòc-) mock (deride) v derider, irrider * (deride) v irrider, derider * (mimic) v imitar * adj false, imitate, simulate * adj imitate, simulate, false * adj simulate, false, imitate mocker (derider) n irrisor * (imitator) n imitator mockery (imitation) n imitation * n derision, irrision * n irrision, derision mocking (derision) n derision, irrision * (derision) n irrision, derision * (imitation) n imitation * adj derisori, irrisori * adj irrisori, derisori modal (1. Philos]; 2. Gram]; 3. Mus]) adj modal modality Philos n modalitate mode (1. Mus]; 2. way, manner) n modo * (fashion) n moda * (prevailing fashion) n moda * (way) n maniera, modo * (way) n modo, maniera model (1. thing, person to be copied; 2. mannequin) n modello * (as in a model of virtue) n prototypo * (as in a model of virtue) n prototypo (-òtipo) * (model in clay) v modellar * adj exemplar modello * v modellar modeler n modellator moderantism Pol n moderantismo moderantist Pol n moderantista moderate adj moderate * adj moderate (pp of moderar) * adj modic * v moderar * v moderar, temperar * v temperar, moderar * ~ , temperate adj mensurate * ~ , temperate adj mensurate (pp of mensurar) * ~ , temperate adj mesurate * ~ , temperate adj mesurate (pp of mesurar) moderateness n moderatessa * n modicitate moderation (quality of being moderate) n temperamento * n moderation * n moderation, sobri * n sobri, moderation moderator (1. one who or that which renders moderate; 2 . Mech]) n moderator modern adj moderne modernism n modernismo modernist n modernista modernity, modernness n modernitate modernization n modernisation modernize v modernisar modernness, modernity n modernitate modest (decorous in manner and conduct) adj pudic * (humble) adj modeste * (of woman) adj pudic * adj modeste * ~ , bashful adj pudente * ~ , bashful adj pudibunde * ~ , bashful adj vergoniose * ~ , proper, decent adj honeste modesty (humility) n modestia * (of woman) n pudor * (womanly propriety of behavior) n pudor * n modestia * ~ , propriety, decency n honestate * ~ , propriety, decency n honestitate modifiable adj modificabile modification n modification modificatory, modifying adj modificative modifier n modificator modify v modificar modifying, modificatory adj modificative modius (Roman corn measure) n modio modulate (1. as in to modulate one's voice; 2. Mus] (pass from one key into another) v modular * v modular modulation (1. act of modulating tone, inflection, or pitch; 2. Mus]) n modulation modulator n modulator module Arch n modulo * n modulo mohair n mohair * n mohair A] Mohammed n Mahomet * n Mohammed * n Mohammed (-hàm-) Mohammedan adj mohammedan * n mahometista * n mohammedano * n moslem * ~ , Mahometan adj mahometan * ~ , Mahometan n mahometano Mohammedanism n mohammedanismo * ~ , Mahometanism n mahometismo moist (be ~) v humer * adj humide moisten v humectar, molliar * v molliar, humectar * ~ , dampen v humectar * ~ , wet v molliar moistening or wetting (act of) n humectation * ~ , wetting n molliamento * ~ , wetting n molliatura moistness n humectation * n humiditate, molliatura * n molliatura, humiditate moisture n humiditate, molliatura * n molliatura, humiditate moisturlze v humidificar molar adj molar * ~ adj/n molar molasses n melassa mold, moldiness n mucor * ~ , mould (1. as in to cast in a mold; 2. model) n modulo * ~ , mould (a statue) v modular * ~ , mould (hollow form) n forma, modulo * ~ , mould (hollow form) n modulo, forma * ~ , mould Bot n mucor * ~ , mould n forma * ~ , mould v formar, modular * ~ , mould v modular, formar Moldavia Geog n Moldavia molder, moulder n modulator moldiness, mold n mucor molding (mou-) n moldatura * ~ , moulding Arch n modulatura moldy, mouldy (be ~) v mucer * ~ , mouldy Bot adj mucide, mucorose * ~ , mouldy Bot adj mucorose, mucide * ~ , musty adj mucide mole (jetty) n jectata, mole * (jetty) n mole, jectata * (pathol) n nevo * Naut n mole * Zool n talpa * ~ , jetty, pier n jectata molecular adj molecular molecule n molecula molest v molestar molestation n molestation Molinism (the doctrine of Luis Molina) n molinismo * (the Quietistic doctrine of Miguel de Molinos) n molinosismo Molinist (a follower of Luis Molina) n molinista * (a follower of Miguel de Molinos) n molinosista mollification n mollification mollify v mollificar * ~ , soften Med v emollir mollusk (-usc) n molusco * n mollusco mollycoddle adj tractar delicatemente, vitiar per teneressa * adj vitiar per teneressa, tractar delicatemente molt (moult) n muta * (process of molting) n muta * v mutar molten adj fundite, liquide * adj liquide, fundite mom n mamma, matre * n matre, mamma moment (1. instant; 2. Mech]) n momento * (importance) n importantia * (instant) n momento momentary adj momentanee momentous adj importante, momentose * adj momentose * adj momentose, importante momentum (impetus) n impeto * n Mech] mommy n mamma, matre * n matre, mamma mon-, mono- (only, single, alone) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj mon- monachal, monkish adj monachal monachism n monachismo monad n monade * n monade (mò-) monadelphous Bot adj monadelphe monadelphy Bot n monadelphia * Bot n monadelphia (-ìa) monadic adj monadic monadism n monadismo monadology n monadologia * n monadologia (-ìa) monandrous adj monandre monandry (1. Anthropol]; 2. Bot]) n monandria * (1. Anthropol]; 2. Bot]) n monandria (-ìa) monarch (head of a monarchy) n monarcha * n monarcha monarchic, monarchical adj monarchic monarchism n monarchismo monarchist n monarchista monarchy n monarchia * n monarchia (-ìa) monas- (live alone) occurring in derivatives] v monas- monasterial adj monasterial monastery n monasterio * n morlasterio monastic adj monastic * ~ , monasterial adj monastic monasticism n monasticismo monatomic Chem adj monatomic Monday n lunedi * n lunedi (-dì) Moneta (as in Juno Moneta) Rom Relig] n Moneta monetary adj monetari monetize v monetisar money n moneta, pecunia * n pecunia * n pecunia, moneta * ~ , coin n numisma * ~ , coin n numisma -ma/-mat-] moneyage (fee paid for minting privilege) Hist] n monetage * (fee paid for minting privilege) Hist] n monetage (-aje) moneybox n cassetta a moneta money-changer n cambiator * ~ -changer n cambiator de moneta, cambiator * ~ -changer n cambiator, cambiator de moneta money-lender n prestator de moneta, usurero * ~ -lender n usurero, prestator de moneta money-order n mandato postal Mongolia n Mongolia Mongolian (1. Mongol; 2. Mongolian language, Mongolic; 3 . member of the Mongolian race) n mongolico * ~ , Mongolic adj mongolic Mongolism Pathol n mongolismo Mongoloid adj mongoloide mongrel adj bastarde, mesticiate * adj mesticiate, bastarde * n can bastarde monism Philos n monismo monist n monista monistic adj monistic monitor (gen/tech) n monitor * (in school) n censor * v controlar ascoltar * ~ , admonisher n monitor * ~ , censor, proctor School n censor monitory (letter) n monitorio * ~ , admonitory adj monitori monk n monacho * n monacho (-mò-) monkdom n monachato monkey business, monkeyshine n simieria * ~ business, monkeyshine n simieria (-ìa) * n simia * ~ , ape n simia monkey-nut n arachide monkeyshine, monkey business n simieria * ~ , monkey business n simieria (-ìa) monkey-wrench n clave anglese monkish, monachal adj monachal monochord n monochordo monochromatic adj monochromatic monochrome adj monochrome monocle n monoculo * n monoculo (-nò-) monogamic adj monogamic monogamist n monogamo * n monogamo (-nò-) monogamous adj monogame * adj monogame (-nò-) monogamy n monogamia * n monogamia (-ìa) monogram n cifra * n monogramma monograph n monographia * n monographia (-ìa) monographer n monographo * n monographo (-ògrapho) monographic adj monographic monolith n monolitho * n monolitho (-òlito) monolithic adj monolithic monolog, -gue n monologo * ~ , monologue n monologo * ~ , monologue n monologo (-òlogo) monologize, deliver a monologue v monologar monometallism n monometallismo monometallist n monometallista monometer n monometro * n monometro (-òmetro) monometric adj monometric monomial Alg adj monomie * Alg n monomio Monophysite Theol n monophysita monoplane n monoplano monopolism n monopolismo monopolist n monopolista monopolization n monopolisation monopolize v monopolisar monopoly n monopolio monostich Pros n monosticho * Pros n monosticho (-nò-) monosyllabic adj monosyllabe * adj monosyllabe (-sì-) monosyllable n monosyllabo * n monosyllabo (-sì-) monotheism n monotheismo * n monotheismo (-ìzmo) monotheist n monotheista * n monotheista (-ìsta) monotheistic adj monotheista * adj monotheista (-ìsta) * adj monotheistic * adj monotheistic (-ìstic) monotonous adj monotone monotony n monotonia * n monotonia (-ìa) monotype Print n monotypo monson n monson monster adj colossal, enorme * adj enorme, colossal * n monstro monstrosity n monstruositate monstrous adj monstruose * ~ , prodigious, portentous adj portentose montane (1. mountainous; 2. mountain) adj montan Montenegro Geog n Montenegro month n mense monthly adj mensual * adv mensualmente * n revista mensual * ~ payment n mensualitate * ~ salary n mense monthly-payment n pagamento mensual monticule, hill (small mountain) n monticulo Montserrat Geog n Montserrat monument n monumento monumental adj monumental monumentally adv monumentalmente moo v mugir * ~ , low v mugir mood (bad tempered) n mal-humor, morositate * (bad tempered) n morositate, mal-humor * (good ~) n bon humor * (humour) n disposition, humor * (humour) n humor, disposition * Gram n modo moodiness n mal-humor, morositate * n morositate, mal-humor moody (bad tempered) adj de mal humor moon (full ~) n luna plen * Astron n luna * adj lunar * n luna * ~ , lunar adj lunar moon-light (by - light) phr per luna * ~ -light n lumine del luna moon-struck adj lunatic moor (drop anchor) vt religar, retiner anchore * (drop anchor) vt retiner anchore, religar * (moorland) n landa * adj maure, more * adj more, maure * n mauro * n mauro, moro * n moro, mauro * n tesca mooring-berth n posto Moorish adj maure * ~ , Moresque adj mauresc mop n spongia de baston * ~ up, dry, wipe v essugar * v spongiar de baston mope v attristar se * v infurer mora Pros n mora moraine Geol n morena moral (1. as in moral conduct; 2. as in moral victory) adj moral * adj moral * n moral morale (as in the morale of an army) n moral * n moral stato de animo moralism (moral practice, attitude) n moralismo moralist n moralista * ~ , ethicist n ethico morality n moralitate moralization (1. action of improving the morals; 2. moral reflection) n moralisation * n moralisation moralize (1. to improve the morals of; 2. to study moral problems) v moralisar * v moralisar moralizer n moralisator morals n moral * n moralitate morass n palude moratorium n moratorio moratory adj moratori morbid adj morbide morbidity n morbiditate morbiferous adj morbifere morbific adj morbific mordacity n mordacitate mordant, biting, caustic adj mordente ppr of morder mordent Mus adj mordente ppr of morder more (the) more ... (the more) phr le plus . le plus * adj plus de * adv magis * adv magis (mà-) * adv plus * ~ or less phr plus o minus more-and-more phr plus e plus more-over adv plus ultra * ~ , besides adv preterea * ~ , besides adv preterea (-tér-) * ~ , furthermore, likewise adv alsi * ~ , furthermore, likewise adv alsi (-ì) Moresque, Moorish adj mauresc more-than (enough) adj/adv plus satis de * ~ -than (no ~) phr non plus * ~ -than (no ~) phr non plus (que) * ~ -than (what's ~) phr etiam plus morgue (place where bodies are kept for identification) n morgue * (place where bodies are kept for identification) n morgue F] moribund, dying adj moribunde Mormon (as in the Book of Mormon) n Mormon * adj mormonic Mormonism n mormonismo morning (good ~) interj bon jorno * (morning's duration) n matinata * adj matinal * adj matutin * n mane * n matino * n matutino morning-sickness n nausea de matino morning-star n luciferente Moroccan adj marocchin * n maroccan * n marocchino Morocco Geog n Marocco * ~ dealer n marocchinero * ~ dresser n marocchinero * ~ marocchin adj marocchin * n Marocco morose adj morose morosely adv morosemente moroseness n morositate morph-, morpho- (form) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n morph- Morpheus Mythol n Morpheo * Mythol n Morpheo (-éo) morphine (drug) n morphina * n morphina morphinism Med n morphinismo morphinomania n morphinomania * n morphinomania (-ìa) morphinomaniac n morphinomano * n morphinomano (-òmano) morphological adj morphologic morphologist n morphologista * n morphologo * n morphologo (-òlogo) morphology n morphologia * n morphologia (-ìa) morris (dance) n mauresca morrow (morning) n matino morsel (1. small bite; 2. piece, fragment) n morsello * (bite) n morsura * v morsellar mortadella (food) n mortadella mortal (1. destined to die; 2. fatal) adj mortal * adj mortal mortality (1. mortal nature; 2. death rate) n mortalitate * n mortalitate mortally adv mortalmente mortar (1. as in mortar and pestle; 2. Mil]; 3. as in to plaster with mortar) n mortero * (all senses) n mortero mortgage n hypotheca * v hypothecar mortician n director de pompas funebre mortification (1. Eccl]; 2. humiliation, shame; 3. Pathol]) n mortification * n mortification mortified adj mortificate * adj mortificate (pp of mortificar) mortifier n mortificator mortify (1. Eccl]; 2. to cause to feel humiliated) v mortificar * v mortificar * ~ , treat with spite, spite v despectar mortmain Law n manomorte mortuary adj mortuari mosaic adj mosaic * adj mosaic * adj mosaic (-àic) * n mosaico * n mosaico (-àico) Mosaism n mosaismo * n mosaismo (-ìzmo) Moscow n Moscova * ~ River, Moskva n Moscova Moses n Moses * n Moses (mò-) * n Moyse * n Moyse (-sé) Moskva, Moscow River n Moscova moslem n musulman mosque n moschea * n moschea (-éa) mosquito n mosquito * n mosquito H] * ~ net n mosquitiera mosquito-like, gnatlike, gnat-shaped adj culiciforme moss n musco mossy adj muscose most adj le major parte de * adv le plus * adv maxime * adv maxime (màx-) most-high n altissimo mostly adv in general, principalmente * adv principalmente, in general mote n mota motel (hotel) n motel motet Mus n mottetto moth (small) n tinea * Bot n lepidoptero mother n mamma, matre * n matre * n matre, mamma mother-earth n gaia, matre terra, gea * ~ -earth n gea, gaia, matre terra * ~ -earth n matre terra, gea, gaia motherhood n maternitate * ~ , maternity n maternitate mother-in-law n matre affin motherless adj orphano de matre, sin-matre * adj sin-matre, orphano de matre motherly adj maternal * adv maternal mother-of-pearl n matreperla * ~ -of-pearl, nacre n nacre motif n motivo motion (1. movement; 2. Parl]) n motion * n motion, movimento * n movimento, motion motionless adj immobile motion-picture theater, cinema n cine * ~ -picture theater, cinema n cinematographo * ~ -picture theater, cinema n cinematographo (-ò-) motion-sickness n nausea de movimento motivate v motivar motivation n motivation motive adj motive * n motivo motor (as in an electric motor) n motor * adj motor * ~ coach n autocar * n motor * v ehicle, automobile n automobile motorboat n motobarca motorbus n autobus motorcar n automobile * ~ , car, auto n auto motorcoach n autocar motorcycle n motocycletta * n motocyclo * n motorcyclo motorcyclist n motocyclista * n motorcyclista motoring n automobilismo motorist n automobilista * ~ , automobilist n automobilista motorization n motorisation motorize v motorisar motor-launch n motolancha motor-oil n oleo pro motores motor-show n salon del automobile motorway n autostrata mottled adj marmorisate, variegate * adj variegate, marmorisate motto n devisa, motto * n motto * n motto, devisa moul, moldd v formar, modular mould, mold (1. as in to cast in a mold; 2. model) n modulo * ~ , mold (a statue) v modular * ~ , mold (hollow form) n forma, modulo * ~ , mold (hollow form) n modulo, forma * ~ , mold Bot n mucor * ~ , mold n forma * ~ , mold v modular, formar moulder, molder n modulator moulding, molding Arch n modulatura mouldy, moldy (be ~) v mucer * ~ , moldy Bot adj mucide, mucorose * ~ , moldy Bot adj mucorose, mucide mound (for burial) n tumulo * (knoll) n monticulo mount (1. to ascend; 2. to fix in a setting, backing, support) v montar * (a horse) v montar a cavallo * (climb, fix) v montar * (horse) n cavallo * (mountain) n montania, monte * (mountain) n monte, montania * (support, fixing) n montatura * (theat) v montar * ~ , mountain n monte mountain climber, ascensionist n ascensionista * n montania * n montania, monte * n monte, montania * ~ , mount n monte mountaineer (dweller) n montaniero * (sport) n alpinista, ascensionista * (sport) n ascensionista, alpinista * n montaniero mountaineering n alpinismo mountainous adj montan, montaniose * adj montaniose * adj montaniose, montan * adj montuose mountain-range n catena de montanias mounting (a jewel, picture, gun) (action of) n montage * (a jewel, picture, gun) (action of) n montage (-aje) * (a jewel, picture, gun) (action of) n montatura * n montage, montatura * n montatura, montage mourn v affliger se, luger * v luger * v luger lug-/-luct-] * v luger, affliger se mourner n affligito mourners (group) n convoyo funebre * (group) n convoyo funebre (o les qui seque le ~) mournful adj luctuose * adj luctuose, lugubre * adj lugubre, luctuose * ~ , doleful adj lamentabile * ~ , lugubrious adj lugubre * ~ , lugubrious adj lugubre (lù-) mourning (be in ~) v esser in lucto (pro), portar lucto * (be in ~) v esser in lucto, portar lucto * (be in ~) v portar lucto, esser in lucto * (be in ~) v portar lucto, esser in lucto (pro) * n lucto * ~ widow, sweet scabious Bot n vidua mouse Comp n mouse * Gen n ratto * n mure * n mures * n mus mouse-hole n foramine de mures mousetrap n trappa pro mures moustache n mustachio mouth (of a river) n imbuccatura * (of river) n imbuccatura * (opening) n apertura * Anat n bucca * n bucca * n ore * v declamar mouthful n buccata mouthorgan (harmonica) n harmonica mouthpiece (of a horse's bit) n imbuccatura * (person) n interprete * Mus n buccella movable adj mobile, movibile * adj movibile * adj movibile, mobile movable-assets n benes mobiliari move (1. to cause to move; 2. to affect with emotion, stir up) v mover * (1. to cause to move; 2. to affect with emotion, stir up) v mover mov-/mot-] * (a resolution) v proponer * (affect emotionally) v emover * (affect emotionally) v emover -mov-/-mot-] * (affect with emotion) v commover * (affect with emotion) v commover -mov-/-mot-] * (by emotion) v commover, emover * (by emotion) v emover, commover * (cause to change position) vt mover * (go) vi mover se * (house) v cambiar de domicilio * ~ by entreaty v exorar * ~ in, be moved by, waves v fluctuar * n movimento * ~ obliquely, oblique v obliquar * ~ or be moving leverwise (over a fixed point) v bascular * ~ to remorse v compunger * ~ to remorse v compunger -pung-/-punct-] * ~ , float, drift, sail v vogar * ~ , touch v emotionar move-about v circular, ir e venir * ~ -about v ir e venir, circular move-back v regreder, regressar, retirar * ~ -back v regreder, regressar, retirar (se) * ~ -back v regressar, retirar (se), regreder * ~ -back v regressar, retirar, regreder * ~ -back v retirar (se), regreder, regressar * ~ -back v retirar, regreder, regressar move-forward v avantiar * ~ -forward v avantiar (se) move-in v installar se a domo movement (1. action or process of moving; 2. as in popular movement, youth movement) n movimento * (as in the second movement of a symphony) Mus] n parte * n movimento movements n manovras move-off v poner se in marcha, quitar * ~ -off v quitar, poner se in marcha move-on v avantiar move-out v cambiar de domicilio movie (-s) n cinema, le cine * (-s) n le cine, cinema * n film moving (of emotions) adj commoviente, emotionante * (of emotions) adj emotionante, commoviente * (which moves) adj mobile * ~ , floating, drifting, sailing (act of) n voga * ~ , touching adj emotionante mow (cut down with a scythe, sickle) v falcar * (cut) v tonder * (reap) v falcar mow-down v destruer in massa, falcar * ~ -down v falcar, destruer in massa mower (machine) n machina a tonder * (person) n falcator * n falcator mowing (act of) n falcatura Mozambique Geog n Mozambique Mozarab (member of the Christian population of Spain under the Arabs) n mozarabe * (member of the Christian population of Spain under the Arabs) n mozarabe H] Mozarabic adj mozarabic Mr (Mister) n sr. * (Mister) n sr. (senior) Mrs (Mistress) n sra. * (Mistress) n sra. (seniora) Ms (Misses) n sra. * (Misses) n sra. (seniora) much (as - as) adv quanto * (as ~) adj tante * (excessively, too ~) adv troppo * (how - is it?) adv quanto costa? * (how - sugar?) adv quante sucro? * (I thought as ~) phr io lo ha expectate * (in excess) adv de troppo * (make too - of) v attaccar troppo de importantia a * (so - per hundred) adj. phr tanto pro cento * (so - the better) phr tanto melio * (with noun) adj troppo de * adj multe * adj plurimel * adj plurimel (plù-) * adv multo * adv tanto * ~ talked of, rumored adj rumorose * ~ , exceedingly adv plurimo * ~ , exceedingly adv plurimo (plù-) much-to-my-astonishment phr a mi grande stupefaction muchwandering, multivagant adj multivage * ~ , multivagant adj multivage (-tì-) mucilage (mucilaginous sap) Bot] n mucilagine mucilaginous (as in mucilaginous glands) adj mucilaginose mucin Biochem n mucina muciparous adj mucipare muck (dirt) n fango, immunditias * (dirt) n immunditias, fango * (manure) n stercore mucky adj fangose, immunde * adj immunde, fangose Mucor Bot n mucor mucosa Anat n mucosa mucosity, mucousness n mucositate mucous adj mucose mucousness, mucosity n mucositate mucus n muco mud n fango * ~ , mire n fango muddiness n fangositate muddle n confusion, disordine * n disordine, confusion * v confunder (se), imbroliar * v confunder, imbroliar * v imbroliar, confunder * v imbroliar, confunder (se) muddle-through v arrangiar se muddy (of liquid) adj turbide * (with mud) adj fangose * ~ , miry adj fangose mudguard n guardafango * ~ , fender n guardafango muezzin n muezzin muff n manichetto muffle (deadern) v assurdar * (wrap) v inveloppar * ~ , mute v assurdar muffled, surd, dull adj surde muffler (of car) n silentiator * (scarf) n pannello de collo mufti (official expounder of Mohammedan law) n mufti mug (face) n muso, visage * (face) n visage, muso * (fool) adj dupe * (for drinking) n tassa (sin subcuppa) * v robar, assalir muggy adj calide e humide mulatto n mulatto mulberry (fruit of the mulberry) n mora * (mulberry tree) n moro mulct, fine v mulctar mule Zool n mulo * ~ driver, muleteer n mulero * n mulo muleteer, mule driver n mulero mullah Moham n mullah * Moham n mullah (-là) multarticulate, multiarticulate Zool adj multarticulate * ~ , multiarticulate Zool adj multiarticulate multiarticulate, multarticulate Zool adj multarticulate * ~ , multarticulate Zool adj multiarticulate multicapsular adj multicapsular multicauline, having several stems Bot adj multicaule * ~ , having several stems Bot adj multicaule (-càu-) multicellular adj multicellular multicolored adj multicolor * n multicolor multicuspid, multicuspidate Bot adj multicuspide * ~ , multicuspidate Bot adj multicuspide (-cùs-) multicuspidate, multicuspid Bot adj multicuspide * ~ , multicuspid Bot adj multicuspide (-cùs-) multifid (cleft severally) adj multifide * (cleft severally) adj multifide (-tì-) multiflowered adj multi-flor multiform adj multiforme multiformity n multiformitate multilateral adj multilatere * ~ , many-sided adj multilatere multilaterally adv multilateralmente multilobar, multilobed, multilobate Zool adj multilobe * ~ , multilobed, multilobate Zool adj multilobe (-tì-) multilobate, multilobed, multilobar Zool adj multilobate multiloquence, talkativeness n multiloquentia multiloquent, talkative adj multiloquente multiloquous, talkative adj multiloque * ~ , talkative adj multiloque (-tì-) multilosular Zool adj multilocular multimillionaire n multimillionario multinominal, polynomial Math adj multinomie * ~ , polynominal Math n multinomio multipara n multipara * n multipara (-tì-) multiparity n multiparitate multiparous adj multipare multipartite adj multipartite multiped, multipede adj multipede * ~ , multipede adj multipede (-tì-) multipede, multiped adj multipede * ~ , multiped adj multipede (-tì-) multiple (1. manifold, multiplex; 2. Math]) adj multiplice * (1. manifold, multiplex; 2. Math]) adj multiplice (-tì-) * (1. menifold, multiplex; 2. Math]) adj multiple * (1. menifold, multiplex; 2. Math]) adj multiple (mùl-) * Math n multiplo * Math n multiplo (mùl-) * adj multiple, multiplice * adj multiplice, multiple * n multiplo multipliable, multiplicable adj multiplicabile multiplicable, multipliable adj multiplicabile multiplicand n multiplicando multiplication n multiplication multiplicative adj multiplicative multiplicity n multiplicitate multiplier Math n multiplicator * n multiplicator multiply (1. to make more numerous; 2. Math]) v multiplicar * ~ by nine v nonuplar * v multiplicar * v multiplicar (se) multipolar Elec adj multipolar multisensual, multivocal (having many meanings) adj multisense multisonant, multisonous adj multisone multisonous, multisonant adj multisone multitubular adj multitubular multitude (1. large number; 2. crowd, throng) n multitude * n multitude multivagant, muchwandering adj multivage * ~ , muchwandering adj multivage (-tì-) multivalve, multivalved Zool adj multivalve multivalved, multivalve Zool adj multivalve multivious (having many roads) adj multivie * (having many roads) adj multivie (-tì-) multivocal, multisensual (having many meanings) adj multisense multungulate Zool adj multungulate * Zool adj multungule mum (keep ~) v non dicer un parola * n mamma mumbiling n murmuration mumble v mangiar le parolas, murmurear, murmurar, parlar inter le dentes * v murmurar, parlar inter le dentes, mangiar le parolas, murmurear * v murmurear, murmurar, parlar inter le dentes, mangiar le parolas * v parlar inter le dentes, mangiar le parolas, murmurear, murmurar * ~ , grumble, whisper, mutter v susurrar mummification n mumification mummify (embalm as a mummy) v mumificar mummy (mum) n mamma * n Archeol] * n mumia mumps n parotiditis munch v masticar mundane adj mundan * ~ , worldly adj mundan Munich n Munich * n Munich (mù-) municipal adj municipal municipality (town, city, having local self-government) n municipalilate * n municipalitate * ~ , town or city council n municipalilate municipalize v municipalisar municipium Hist n municipio munificence n magnificentia * n munificentia munificent adj magnific * adj magnificente * adj munificente munition, supply with munitions v munitionar munitioneer, munitioner n munitionero munitioner, munitioneer n munitionero munitions, military supplies n munition mural adj mural * n pictura mural murder (kill) v assassinar * n assassinato * n assassinato, homicidio * n homicidio, assassinato * ~ , assassinate v assassinar * ~ , murdering, assassinating n assassinamento murderer n assassino, homicida * n homicida, assassino * ~ , assassin n assassinator * ~ , assassin n assassino murderess n assassina, homicida * n homicida, assassina murdering, assassinating, murder n assassinamento murderous adj Fig] * adj homicidal muriate, chloride n muriato muriated (impregnated with chloride) adj muriate muriatic adj muriatic Muridae Zool n murides * Zool n murides (mùr-) murmur n murmure * v murmurar * v murmurear * ~ , buzz, hum, rustle n susurro * ~ , hum n rumor * ~ , roar v fremer * ~ , roar, roaring n fremito * ~ , roar, roaring n fremito (fré-) murmurer n murmurator * ~ , whisperer, hummer n susurrator murmuring (action of) n murmuration * ~ , rustling, susurrant, whispering adj susurrante murmurous (filled with, or making, murmurs) adj murmurose muscat (1. muscat grape; 2. muscatel wine) n muscato muscatel (1. muscat grape; 2. muscatel wine) n muscatello muscle n musculo * n musculo (mùs-) muscled, muscular adj musculate muscology, bryology (science af mosses) n muscologia * ~ , bryology (science af mosses) n muscologia (-ìa) muscovite n moscovita * n moscovita Muscovy n Moscovia muscular (as in muscular energy) adj muscular * (as in muscular man) adj muculose * adj muscular * ~ system, musculature n musculatura * ~ , muscled adj musculate muscularity n musculositate musculature, muscular system n musculatura musculin Biochem n musculina muse n musa * v meditar, reflecter * v reflecter, meditar * ~ , Muse n musa * ~ , muse n musa museum n museo * n museo (-éo) mushroom n champignon * v propagar se como fungos music n musica musical (as in musical arrangement) adj musical * (of or pertaining to music) adj music * adj music, musical * adj musical, music * n operetta musically adv musicalmente musician n musicante * n musicante, musico * n musico * n musico, musicante musicologist n musicologo * n musicologo (-cò-) musicology n musicologia * n musicologia (-ìa) musicomania n musicomania * n musicomania (-ìa) musicomaniac n musicomano * n musicomano (-cò-) musk (1. musk deer; 2. musk substance or perfume) n musco * ~ ox, ovibos Zool n ovibos * ~ ox, ovibos Zool n ovibos (ò-) musket, rifle n muschetto musketeer n muschettero muslim adj islamic, moslem * adj moslem, islamic * n islamita, moslem, musulman * n moslem, musulman, islamita * n musulman, islamita, moslem muslin n musselina mussel n musculo must (have to) v deber * (new wine, sweet cider) n musto * n musto * v debe * v debe (+ inf. v.) mustang n mustang * n mustang A] mustard (- seed) n semine de mustarda * ~ jar, mustard pot n mustardiera * ~ maker, mustard seller n mustardero * n mustarda * ~ pot, mustard jar n mustardiera * ~ seller, mustard maker n mustardero muster (gather) v congregar * (gather) v congregar (se) * (review) v facer le appello de, passar in revista * (review) v passar in revista, facer le appello de * n appello, revista * n revista, appello mustiness n mucor musty adj mucide * ~ , moldy adj mucide mutability n mutabilitate mutable, changeable adj mutabile mutation (1. change; 2. Biol]) n mutation * n mutation mute (person) n muto * adj mute * n mus * ~ , dumb, silent adj mute * ~ , muffle v assurdar * ~ , sordine Mus n surdina muteness, dumbness, mutism n mutismo mutilate v mutilar mutilated, maimed adj mutile mutilation n mutilation mutilator n mutilator mutineer n motinero mutinous adj motinose mutiny (cause to ~) v motinar * n motin * v motinar se mutism, muteness, dumbness n mutismo mutter n murmur(e)ar * ~ , mumble, grumble, whisper v susurrar muttering n murmuration, murmure * n murmure, murmuration mutton n ove mutual adj mutual, mutue * adj mutue, mutual * ~ promise to abide by the decision of an arbiter n compromisso * ~ , reciprocal adj mutual * ~ , reciprocal adj mutue mutuality, reciprocity n mutualitate mutually adv mutualmente muzhik n muzhik * n muzhik R] muzzle (as in a dog wearing a muzzle) n musello * (for dog) n musello * (halter) n capistro * (of gun) n bucca * (snout) n muso * v musellar * ~ , halter (for animals) n capistro * ~ , snout n muso my- (shut the eyes, blink) occurring in compounds] v my- * ~ poss pron mi Myanmar (Burma) n Burma, Myanmar * (Burma) n Myanmar, Burma * Geog n Myanmar myopia n myopia * ~ , short-sightedness, near-sightedness n myopia * ~ , short-sightedness, near-sightedness n myopia (-ìa) myopic adj myope * ~ , short-sighted, near-sighted adj myope myosotis, forget-me-not Bot n myosotis * ~ , forget-me-not Bot n myosotis (-sò-) myria-, myri- (1. countless; 2. ten thousand) occurring in derivatives and compounds] adj myri- myriad (1. ten thousand; 2. indefinitely large number) n myriade * (1. ten thousand; 2. indefinitely large number) n myriade (-ìade) * n myriade myriagram n myriagramma myriameter n myriametro * n myriametro (-à-) myriapod adj myriapode * adj myriapode (-à-) * n myriapodo * n myriapodo (-à-) myrrh (gum resin produced by the myrrh tree) n myrrha * n myrrha myrrhic adj myrrhic myrtaceous adj myrtacee myrtiform adj myrtiforme myrtle n myrto myself (emphatic) pron me ipse * (object) pron me mystagogue n initiator * n mystagogo mystagogy n mystagogia * n mystagogia (-ìa) mysterious adj mysteriose * ~ , secret adj arcan mystery (1. as in the Eleusinian mysteries; 2. Eccl]; 3. secret, obscure fact or force, motive; 4 mystery play) n mysterio * n mysterio * ~ , secret n arcano mystes (an initiate in the mysteries) Gr Relig] n mysta mystic adj mystic * n mystico * ~ , mystical adj mystic mystical theology, mysticism n mystica * ~ , mystic adj mystic mysticalness n mysticitate mysticism n mysticismo * ~ , mystical theology n mystica mystification, hoax n mystification mystifier, hoaxer n mystificator mystify v mystificar * ~ , hoax v mystificar myth n mytho mythical adj mythic mythically adv mythicamente mythography n mythographia * n mythographia (-ìa) mythological adj mythologic mythologically adv mythologicamente mythologist n mythologista * n mythologo * n mythologo (-tò-) mythology n mythologia * n mythologia (-ìa)